


Лестница Иакова

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Лайт погружается в тёмные тайны прошлого, которые грозят уничтожить его настоящее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hands up for your bloody god](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/pqByRI6.1566235196.jpg), арт Rinkitsu

— Я создал истребителя миров», — пробормотал Роберт Оппенгеймер после первого удачного испытания атомной бомбы в пустыне Нью-Мексико, а потом начал работу над водородной бомбой, даже не сделав паузы, чтобы попить чайку. «Потому что неведомое захватывает, — подумал Сэнди. — Потому что любопытство все-таки не знает пределов».

Лайт просыпается от кошмара, который он тут же старательно засовывает подальше — в и без того метафорически переполненные ганглии ромбовидного мозга, а затем начинает готовить завтрак — овсянка на воде для себя и настоящий английский завтрак (плюс шоколадно-вишнёвые брауни) для L, который так и не ложился. Пот выступает у Лайта на лбу, пока он готовит под доносящееся из хриплого приёмничка торжественное остинато Дон Жуана, пританцовывая в солнечном свете.

Ранний утренний свет — странная, будто подводная дымка сглаживает все цвета до оттенков синего: яркий индиго джинсов L, синеватые ногти, замирающие на клавишах, когда он кивком приветствует Лайта; сизые тени от его спутанных волос, словно они оба попали в огромный куб свежего январского льда, — но жара стоит такая, что даже буйную зелень тропиков субэкваториального пояса вот-вот придавит кулак восходящего июльского солнца.

L разминает пальцы и откатывается от ноутбука, уныло посматривая на пышущий жаром поднос, втыкает вилку в яичный желток, позволяя яйцу разлиться по бекону и тостам с корицей. Он всегда ест, словно ведёт незримую битву с противником в тарелке: топит в соусе формации кукурузин, приносит в жертву сочные помидоры, истекающие алым, пытает телятину, с пылом Патрика Бэйтса разделяя плоть на крошечные волокна. Лайт не слишком это одобряет (сам он — антипод гурмана; ест, чтобы _есть_, методично загружая в себя необходимую порцию белков, жиров и углеводов), но заставить L положить в рот что-либо с гликемическим индексом ниже пятидесяти задача и без того почти невозможная: вот у Ватари получалось редко. Лайт наблюдает, как мрачный L сорок минут пытается прикончить тост с авокадо, и кончиком ножа аккуратно подцепляет оливку, наслаждаясь её свежим кисловатым вкусом. Немного выпендривается, всё так.

— Мы опоздаем на поезд, — Лайт промакивает губы салфеткой и накладывает L ещё фасоли.

— Ты был бы хорошим хирургом, — неожиданно говорит L, облизываясь. — Ты хорошо управляешься с ножом.

Лайт не обращает на это внимания:

— Скажи ещё раз, зачем мы здесь?

— «Скажи ещё раз» подразумевает, что я уже тебе говорил, — L давит фасоль до бурой кашицы и ровным слоем размазывает по тарелке. — А я тебе не говорил.

Его гибкий язык оплетает пластиковую трубочку стакана с колой, и пальцы Лайта начинают нервно барабанить по столешнице — он спохватывается, но поздно: L провожает его нервный тик долгим взглядом и облизывает нижнюю губу, сладкую и влажную.

— Надеюсь, мы не зря тащились сюда, L.

L отвечает загадочной улыбкой и смотрит ему между бровей.

2.

Бали. Районы для «белых», куда вооружённая охрана не пускает местных жителей. Запах нечистот, что сливаются в канавы. Женщины, которые стирают в них бельё. Грязный океан. Роскошные воздушные змеи в виде пёстрых фрегатов, которые запускают на берегах детишки сытых европейских туристов.

Баньян тысячи желаний, на который повязывают белые ленточки, чтобы желание исполнилось. Пойманный на горячем карманник, которому L бездумным движением кисти ломает пальцы. Затем L безмятежно тянет Лайта в ресторан на вулкане, где у них встреча с очередным информатором. У Лайта нет аппетита (курица у пары за соседним столиком хрустит так же, как кости незадачливого воришки), но его поражает вид с террасы: низина, полная цветов и жизни, и ровно посередине словно проведённая ножом граница — мгновенная полоса запустения. Застывшие в своей безжизненной красоте волны чёрной лавы. Ни травинки.

Ночью L отводит его на вулканический пляж с чёрным песком, где отражение горячей оранжевой луны пляшет на поверхности моря, словно призрак. На свету зубы L поблескивают, как свежий перламутр, чёрные колодцы глаз и волосы, по цвету не уступающие песку, производят странное впечатление — будто L стремится слиться с темнотой или, наоборот, рождается из неё. Но в отличие от мёртвой тьмы песка, эта темнота живёт и дышит. Он прижимается губами к уху Лайта и раскалённо выдыхает:

— Не пытайся покорить тьму, Лайт. Сдайся ей.

Лайт угадывает контуры его лица, смотрит на него, смеющегося, — и сдаётся.

3.

Над головой надсадной струной гудят кровососы; Лайт постоянно чешется. Москиты присасываются к его коже и надуваются до размеров ягод облепихи. Идти, преодолевая сопротивление сочащегося влагой воздуха, — всё равно, что продираться сквозь медузу. Упругая трава, цепляющаяся за его джинсы, сухая земля, сланец, острый как медь, постепенно сменяются на разбитые каменные плиты, любовно пригнанные друг к другу. Жарко так, что у Лайта подкашиваются ноги, и он задирает голову, смаргивая пот. Завитки облаков на небе — хрупкие, словно выточенные из слоновой кости лебеди, которыми завалены все сувенирные магазинчики у дорог. Ветер несет их в вершине Батукару, всегда сокрытой облаками.

— Почти пришли, — подбадривает его отвратительно свеженький L. Но Лайт уже и сам видит, сподобившись посмотреть вперед: огромные ворота храма приветствуют их: ни перекладин, ни дверей, только покрытые мхом резные «створки» предлагают войти. L вприпрыжку поднимается по ступеням, рассказывая Лайту (и даже дыхание не сбивается):

— Это чанди бентар, врата Добра и Зла. Они символизируют равновесие и гармонию сил в природе, основополагающую энергию вселенной. Метафора того, что в каждом человеке понамешано достаточно и дерьма, и ладана.

— Совершенства не существует? А как же ты? — Лайт следует за ним, отбрасывая со лба влажные волосы и с восхищением наблюдая за маленькими крышами, похожими на уменьшенные алтари, которые Лайт видел только дома.

L не отвечает, но посылает Лайту улыбку, от которой у него розовеют щёки (он надеется, что на жаре это не слишком заметно). Недели, проведённые бок о бок вдвоём, смягчили L, и сейчас он ближе, чем когда-либо был; Лайт одним прыжком добирается до него и застенчиво касается своим плечом его. L не отшатывается, как это было в начале их знакомства (кажется, годы назад), а тихонько толкает в ответ.

Монах, закутанный в кашая, быстро-быстро перебирающий крошечными ножками, сначала не обращает внимания на очередных туристов, но встряхивает головой при виде L и подбегает с поклонами, лопоча что-то на незнакомом языке — и L свободно отвечает. Гласные и согласные приобретают странные формы, и на мгновение Лайту хочется выучить балийский, чтобы почувствовать головокружительные завитки букв своими губами. Сейчас он нем.

— Пойдём, — L берёт его за руку, переплетая пальцы, словно это самое естественный жест в мире, и Лайт покорно следует за ним через наружный двор, полный зелени, которая пробивается даже сквозь плиты, и дальше. L отпускает подобострастного монаха движением ладони («избалованный сноб») и с удобством устраивается на циновках. Лайт едва успевает сесть рядом, как другие монахи молча и споро накрывают крошечный столик из чёрного дерева — игристое вино от братьев Круг девяносто пятого года в ведёрке от Ван Перкинса и мороженое в тонких стеклянных креманках. Лайт поправляет под задницей расползающуюся от сырости гниловатую циновку и звякает серебряной ложечкой о стекло.

— Ты притащил меня сюда, только чтобы напиться?

— Однажды я оказал этому храму одну услугу в обмен на то, что здесь всегда будет ожидать меня бутылка шампанского и сливочное мороженое.

— Ты издеваешься, — говорит Лайт утомлённо и наливает себе ещё.

— Ничуть. Ты не представляешь, как приятно работать где-нибудь в Сомали и знать при этом, что в храме на Бали тебя ждёт первоклассная выпивка. Всегда и что бы ни случилось.

— Ты сумасшедший. Полностью свихнувшийся... европеец.

— Англичанин, — L укладывает голову Лайту на колени и закрывает глаза. — Скоро ты увидишь, где я вырос.

Лайт едва удерживается от того, чтобы не погладить его по волосам, но — слишком _рано_.

4.

В поезде он размышляет, готов ли к такой кочевой жизни: они уже почти год путешествуют с L, параллельно разгадывая дела — или, правильнее будет сказать, разгадывают дела, параллельно путешествуя, и бесконечность их пути начинает слегка угнетать Лайта. А если L не будет рядом? Ведь совершенно очевидно, что L не просто так показывает Лайта миру, всем своим связным, доносчикам, шпионам, тем, кто после ухода этого L будет работать на следующего. Лайт прислоняется пылающим виском к тёплому стеклу поезда — убегающая полоса сухой земли ширится, словно пасть монстра из детской книжки, «я так тебя люблю, я проглочу тебя без остатка». Горячий воздух Индии колеблется на самом краю периферического зрения.

Коричневато-красная земля, как кожа туземцев, как тёплые рубашки из фланели в каталогах «Л. Л. Бин»; запруженная Джамна, сияющая под солнцем, словно оброненное ожерелье. Палатки, разбитые прямо на берегу, где поколения живут годами. Гнилые мостки, вяло копошащиеся в грязи младенцы и черви. Белое от жары небо. Неплодоносящие джекфруты. Уверенный и настойчивый подъём холмов, безуспешно рвущихся стать горами. Обвалившиеся фасады колониальных зданий, аляповатая реклама кока-колы, красота садов и храмов на другом берегу, словно где-то в более счастливом месте зачерпнули скупом и небрежно, будто шарик фруктового мороженого, сбросили посреди нищеты.

Рассвет занимается в полную силу, и с высоты небольшого холма видно, как он врывается в город, продираясь сквозь лиственные прорехи деревьев внезапными вспышками ослепительно-белого. Они взбираются на смотровую площадку, и Лайт сбрасывает сумку, с удовольствием поводя мокрыми плечами, по-бычьи встряхивая головой: капли пота летят со лба на прилипшую к груди рубашку, даже в промежности влажно: шёлковое белье хоть выжимай. Отвратительно. Лайт выпивает по три литра воды, не считая кофе и изредка — лёгкого пива, — и всё равно постоянно испытывает жажду. L стоит рядом, такой же взмокший. Болотистый ветерок овевает его, приносит его запах — плавящейся пластмассы, дорого одеколона после бритья, халвы и медовых шариков, которыми он набивает себе рот.

Скачок времени.

Лайт галлюцинирует. Ему чудится кровь на ладонях, неправдоподобно яркая, яркая, как краски «Марсельской шлюхи» Григорьева; солнце, монетой разрывающее бесподобную, безупречную синеву неба, но уже через мгновение мёртвая серая земля оборачивается Аравийским морем: вид как с плоской открытки. Серый камень мостовой обжигает им ноги. Пальцы L впиваются в плечо, и Лайт пытается вывернуться, поражённый тем, что он как будто на мгновение задремал, пока они стояли в очереди в музей кукол.

— У тебя тепловой удар.

Лайту хочется рассмеяться, но он слишком дезориентирован толпами людей, внезапным джантированием из мира сна в действительность — он не сходит с ума, но почти, почти... Закатное небо цвета гибискуса щедро льёт алый на поджаренный город, на горизонте дымятся тучи.

— Мы здесь за делом об убитых мальчиках, раскрашенных под куклы, помнишь? Хотели сначала осмотреться тут, как туристы. Затем немного достопримечательностей, поход в кондитерскую, если не будет ливня, и обратно в отель, — говорит L, листая буклеты. Он больше не касается Лайта, но его голос добавляет миру реальности, словно простая картонная открытка становится стерео: здания обретают тени, а тени — глубину, звуки и запахи переплетаются в плотную ленту, привязывая Лайта к земле. Где-то плачет ребёнок, который уронил мороженое.

— Но я полагаю, сейчас ты не в состоянии расследовать, — вздыхает L.

Лайт медленно моргает. Бензиновый смог, обгоревшая кожа, чад от костей, вываренных в чанах прямо на обочинах, жгут ему носоглотку, сердце бьётся всё быстрее и быстрее в растекающейся душной вечности — и, наконец, эхо громового раската. Они не успевают поймать такси и забиваются, как мышки, под пёстрый навес ювелирной лавки, хозяин которой громко цокает, глядя на буйство природы.

Рот полон дождя, который Лайт сплёвывает в сторону. Одежда мокрая насквозь. L прижимает Лайта к себе, распластав влажную ладонь у него на бедре, и расширенными глазами смотрит на то, как океан встаёт на дыбы и переворачивается на город. Они, как водой, пропитались его душком: цветочной пыльцой, сандалом, карри, пережаренной до хруста едой, чьё видовое происхождение определить невозможно; их общим запахом. Они одни во всём мире, наедине со штормом, но Лайт может смотреть только на L. Лайт думает о тех днях, когда они были соединены цепью, будто затаённым обещанием, — о том, как локоть L задевал его грудную клетку, когда тот чистил зубы в их общей ванной, и лёгкая неловкость исчезла между вторым и третьим принятием душа. Лайт хочет передвинуть руку L себе на пах, увидеть удивлённое выражение на его лице, когда ладонь ляжет на горячий член Лайта; хочет попробовать на вкус призрак свежего пота из тёплых подмышек L, из всех потаённых мест на его теле, он хочет узнать, что ему разрешат: с каждым днём Лайт всё больше и больше уверяется, что L позволит ему _всё_.

5.

На хрупкий, словно обломанный столик, — творение Кристофера Холла — L небрежно сбрасывает заляпанные грязью кроссовки и промокшую футболку. Лайта снова мутит. В Дели слишком жарко. Каждая минута здесь тянет на час, от нестерпимого, плавящего мозги зноя не спасают даже кондиционеры. Чрезмерно острая еда заставляет язык гореть огнём, а глаза слезиться. Первые три дня в Индии Лайт блюёт, а L тоннами скупает лекарства.

— Доктор не скажет тебе ничего нового, — равнодушно отвечает L на незаданный вопрос, ощупывая прохладной ладонью его пылающий лоб, проверяя язык и зрачки, приносит ему молока, которое словно бы неприятно горчит на языке — как и всё на здешней жаре. Выпрямляется, чтобы уйти, а Лайт цепляется за штанину его неизменных джинсов.

— Останься. Пожалуйста.

L улыбается сладкой и мерзкой улыбкой, поглаживает пыльной стопой его подбородок.

— Когда мне станет получше, я её тебе сломаю, — с любовью говорит Лайт. — Расскажи о своём детстве, — язык у него заплетается, и, наверное, L чувствует его уязвимость, потому что вопреки обыкновению не замолкает, а послушно садится на постель рядом с Лайтом, скрестив ноги по-турецки:

— Я вырос очень далеко отсюда. Первое моё воспоминание — яблоневый сад возле дома. Ветви взрываются белыми соцветиями, но запаха нет, а позже цветы сменяются плодами кислее лимонов. В утешение мне скоро у дома вырыли небольшой пруд, где летом я ловил жаб. Привязывал к их лапкам алую нитку…

Весь мир сжимается до его голоса; до его рта, безупречно артикулирующего, будто L служил в театре, а вовсе не вёл десятки расследований одновременно... Иногда L перескакивает с английского на японский, словно билингв, принадлежащий двум странам, — своей и стране Лайта.

6.

Лайт просыпается, вжавшись лицом в кровать; одеяло сбито в комок, повсюду пух и перья, словно тут ночевали пяток младшеклашек, перед сном как следует подравшись.

Лайт стал спать гораздо беспокойнее, чем раньше. И гораздо больше.

Он не в восторге от всего этого: от плена подушек, от безнадежного объятия сна, которое длится, пока свет не проникает сквозь затейливо вырезанные ставни, а птицы на ветвях не кидают на простыни тени странной, неправильной формы. Ночь обрушивается на него всей силой гравитации, и он не может ей сопротивляться. А L никуда его не торопит. Лайт не помнит все свои сны — как и некоторые воспоминания прошлого, они затянуты той голубоватой дымкой, через которую не в силах проникнуть его мысленный взгляд, но некоторые осколки памяти постепенно выстраиваются в связную картинку, наливаясь невиданной доселе чёткостью. Лайт может выложить этими осколками километры стен, целые лабиринты, совершать долгие путешествия: осязая, обоняя, наслаждаясь, пугаясь. Лепестки вишни в день, когда он впервые шёл на занятия. Теплота девичьей груди — когда он целовался в пустой классной комнате; стук ботинок преподавателя из воспоминаний десятилетней давности изредка заставляют Лайта замереть прямо посреди разговора или готовки, — всего секунда, не более, незаметная цезура в плавной речи или движении ножа по разделочной доске, неразличимая для постороннего взгляда. Но L замечает всё. И никак это не комментирует.

Лайта это чудовищно раздражает. Он ищет повод, чтобы затеять с L ссору, и скоро его находит:

— Если ты знаешь, что подозреваемый виновен, но доказать это не можешь, почему бы просто не подбросить ему улики? Или ты так и будешь ждать, пока он не убьёт ещё?

L закидывает в рот пластинку жвачки:

— Мне нужно признание.

— Тебе просто плевать на детей. Проще было бы убить этого подонка, и дело с концом.

L гадко улыбается Лайту:

— Я ведь не убил _тебя_.

Лайт осекается, вспоминая расследование Киры, погоню за Хигучи, смерть Ватари — смутные сполохи прошедшей мясорубки, и чувствует прилив непонятной безличной ненависти. Склоняется к L — совсем чуть-чуть, они одного роста, когда L держит спину прямо. Его чуть навыкате глаза светятся странным внутренним светом, почти как у глубоководных люминесцирущих рыб, не отрываются от Лайта. L явно хочется притянуть ко рту большой палец, но он ограничивается тем, что покусывает зубами полную нижнюю губу — посередине кожа недавно лопнула, и капля крови застыла крошечной точкой. Голубоватые венки на висках пульсируют, белая чуть ли не до прозрачности плоть исчерчена венами, словно карта — речными артериями. От него исходит нездоровое нервное тепло, запах опаленной юго-восточным солнцем европейской чистоты, фруктовой «Джуси фрут», которую он мусолил. Лайт без колебаний засовывает пальцы ему в рот, вытаскивает комок жвачки, который брезгливо скатывает в шарик и бросает куда-то за свое плечо. Потом берёт L ладонями за лицо, оставив левой влажный серебристый след, плавно, словно на замедленной съёмке, касается его губ своими и вздрагивает от острого чувственного удовольствия.

Весь мир сейчас — теплота губ под его губами, угадывающаяся гладкость зубов, чёрные ресницы L, кидающие тень на кожу Лайта. На вкус L как нечто невыносимо, приторно сладкое, что-то нежное, что-то острое, — очередной набег на чили, — что-то древнее и совершенно новое.

Даже если Лайт забудет всё на свете, он никогда не забудет _это_.

L гладит волосы Лайта, словно они сделаны из хрусталя, — это робкое движение ощущается как удар под дых. Лайт замирает, не отрываясь от его губ, и тогда L жмётся своим пахом к его:

— Ну и что же ты остановился? Продолжай.

Лайт целует его, как будто бежит по прохладному после отлива песку, как будто расследует, как будто выигрывает шахматную партию, как будто видит сны — искренне, отдавая всего себя; вылизывает шею L, ощущает под губами старые шрамы — от чего? Пальцы ласкают впалый живот под тонкой футболкой, уязвимый детский пупок, и останавливаются.

Лайт вдыхает и выдыхает.

Может, этого достаточно. Между ними больше ничего не должно быть. Лайту следует сделать шаг назад, вытереть рот бумажной салфеткой и лечь спать в своей спальне — одному. Может, завтра они поговорят об этом… или не поговорят. И всё пойдёт как раньше, с делами, подколками, путешествиями, завтраками и вечной стеклянной стеной между ними.

Кончиком языка L смачивает уголки губ и ждёт, прекрасно понимая, о чём размышляет Лайт. Его глаза абсолютно бесстрастны, Лайт буквально видит, как медленно переворачиваются мысли в его голове, тяжёлые, сияющие, словно спины китов в холодном океане. Никаких полумер. Он предлагает Лайту решить. Он предлагает Лайту себя.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лайт себе, L, вселенной.

Словно и не было паузы, L тянется, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку на ремне Лайта так ловко, что через секунду ремень звякает где-то на полу.

— Благодарю, — хмыкает Лайт. Его руки уже снимают футболку L, пальцы любовно пробегаются по выступающим ключицам, будто касаются клавиш пианино. L сосредоточенно следит за руками Лайта на своем теле, облизывает губы (у Лайта, кажется, немного заходится сердце):

— Какое моё поведение будет верным в данной ситуации?

Лайт ставит засос на бледном горле L, где пойманной птицей бьётся жилка, L охает, словно эта птица расправляет крылья откуда-то внутри его грудной клетки и рвётся на волю. Лайт откидывает назад голову, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой: следы от зубов останутся на коже завтра, и послезавтра, — а ещё вот так, _L вздрагивает_ — и через неделю:

— Только не говори, что никогда такого не делал.

L слабо пожимает плечами:

— Как хочешь. Не буду говорить. Тогда что мне нужно делать? Всё?

Лайт замолкает, щёлкнув челюстями от неожиданности: L, длинное сухое тело, тёмные, как хорошее вино, глаза — юноша без возраста с полотна Модильяни, неужели за всю свою жизнь даже ни разу... L смотрит бесстрастно; губы разомкнуты на выдохе, тело вибрирует от внутреннего раздражения, которое не может найти выхода. L и правда не знает, что нужно делать... И что-то внутри Лайта искренне наслаждается моментом. «Используй это». Раздражение L эхом отзывается в Лайте, и в этот момент стена из стекла разбивается.

Они смотрят друг на друга: оба почти обнажённые, оба голодные, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Оба напуганные.

Лайт трогает его плечо. Потом снимает футболку и тут же поглаживает по бокам, — успокаивающе, показывает своё расположение, усмиряя странное дикое животное, тише, вот так. Опыта у Лайта немного — вопреки то-дайским сплетням, он не трахался с Такадой, да и с Мисой не успел зайти далеко; ему подсознательно не хотелось переступать черту, после которой он уже не мог стряхнуть её слабую ручку с плеча так легко, потому что эта ручка лежала бы на нём с неким _правом_: вот что делает одно лишь проникновение пениса во влагалище, простота акта не сравнится со сложностью социальных танцев до или после короткой случки. Лайт спал с Юри. Ему понравилось, но он совершенно легко мог бы _не спать_ с Юри, удовлетворённый быстрой дрочкой перед сном и чтением «Архитектуры Японии» Кендзо Танге в спокойствии собственной спальни — вместо надоедающего, пусть и приятного барахтанья в лав-отеле. До знакомства с L Лайт полагал, что его セックス・ドライブ, sex drive, находится на необычном для молодого парня делении 2.

Из 10.

Но после того, когда Лайт впервые кончил при мысли о том, как трахает L в рот так, что тот позже даже не может говорить, он начинает понимать: возможно, с его сексуальной энергией всё в порядке, ещё как, «дайте мне рычаг, и я переверну мир», и уж не мир, но парочку континентов — всё ради того, чтобы залезть L в трусы, — да… Лайт готов.

— «Всё» займёт какое-то время. Пока можешь мне отсосать, — большие пальцы Лайта поглаживают скулы L медленными круговыми движениями. — Ты у нас любишь наблюдать за людьми. Значит, представляешь, как это делается.

L тут же опускается на колени — суставы похрустывают — и, не теряя времени даром («А когда терял?» — задаётся вопросом Лайт), расстёгивает ширинку и мягко оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Лайта, стремящемуся прижаться к животу, с любопытством изучает, пробегаясь по нему кончиками пальцев так же, как всего минуту назад Лайт ласкал его ключицы. Язык L мягко скользит по стволу, гладкий и влажный, а спустя секунду губы обнимают головку, и Лайт едва ли может поверить, что он у L — первый. Хотя он едва ли сейчас может верить во что-либо, вряд ли даже сможет произнести что-то, заставить свой рот работать, пока работает рот _L... _но всё же ухитряется выдавить из себя:

— Молодец. L... — Лайт сам не узнаёт привычного хладнокровного себя в этом бормочущем, потном человеке, которому мастерски отсасывает самый, как когда-то ему казалось, раздражающий человек на планете, но L скользит кончиком языка в уретру, и _говорить тяжело_. L кладет головку на язык, трётся собой о член Лайта, и Лайт с благодарностью запускает пальцы в его волосы, густые, сияющие: единственный мазок цвета в блеклом, двухмерном облике L (до встречи с ним Лайт не подозревал, что у иностранца в принципе могут быть такие совершенные волосы ямато-надэсико из жалких порно-мечтаний сараримана); ему нужно держаться за что-нибудь, когда L пропускает его член одним гладким идеальным движением. Лайт на пробу двигает бёдрами, и вокруг члена смыкается бархатистое, горячее горло. L одобрительно постанывает, и Лайта едва не подкидывает на месте от вибрации, которое эхом отдается во всех пустых полостях его восторженного тела. L обхватывает сухой, слегка шершавой ладонью основание члена, трёт чересчур сильно, неприятно и восхитительно в то же время: Лайт словно взлетает — сейчас все пошлые и нелепые метафоры становятся гармонично-подходящими и единственно верными. Лайт дрожащей рукой касается нежной бороздки над верхней губой L, покалывающей щетиной; сильной линии челюсти, чувствует, как медленно, но тяжело дышит L — словно пробегает марафонскую дистанцию.

— Я сейчас кончу в тебя, так что…

L на секунду обжигает его прикосновением зубов, не больно, но с обещанием боли… и это всё, что Лайт способен выдержать. L даже не кашляет, проглатывает, дёргая адамовым яблоком на искусанной Лайтом шее, выпускает член с влажным, непристойным звуком, напоследок безмятежно лизнув головку, такой довольный, словно с самого начала это было именно то, чего он хотел. Тягучие капли серебристо-белой слюны падают на скромный исфаханский коврик под ними. Лайт закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что готов, не вставая с места, на ещё один раунд.

7.

Во время преследования «Ёцубы» Лайт ночевал в токийской штаб-квартире так часто, что L даже не поднимает головы, когда Лайт чисто символически стучит и заходит в его набитый компьютерами зал. L сидит в огромном кресле, которое больше его самого в два раза, и читает «Любовника леди Чаттерлей» на немецком. Он, как ни странно, вообще предпочитает бумажные книги электронным — с ними можно делать, что хочешь: рвать страницы, писать пришедшие в голову комментарии прямо поперёк листа, пачкать шоколадом и ломать переплёт — делать всё то, что L привык делать с людьми. В прошлый раз он листал испанский детектив в слишком яркой обложке (Лайт бегло говорит по-испански, но L никогда не предлагал поделиться книгой), а завтра начнёт «Следующий древности счетный канон» Ван Сяо-туна.

Компьютеры еле слышно гудят. От чашки чая L поднимается пар и растворяется в вентиляционной решётке над их головами. Звуки города сюда не долетают, кажется, что Токио лежит потухший, погасший, тихий, и в мире нет ничего, кроме дыхания Лайта и прихотливого курсива ручки L вокруг любовных страданий Конни. L задумчиво вертит «Монблан». Она ловит резкий луч ламп дневного света и посылает его в прямо в глаз Лайту. На мягком золоте Лайт замечает небрежные следы острых зубов.

Глаза L не отрываются от строчек.

Это демонстративное молчание в конце концов доводит Лайта до бешенства: а вдруг это очередная проверка L: убийца ли Лайт или нет — Лайт топит свой кулак в животе L, а потом долго валяется без сна на кушетке в своём кабинете, облизывая разбитую чужим коленом губу. В темноте кровь как тёплая, густая, морская вода.

8.

Лайт просыпается от прикосновений L к своим волосам. Словно ребёнок трогает мех дикого животного: с лёгким опасением, но одновременно не в силах удержаться. Его ласка не требует ответной реакции, и Лайт разрешает L изучать себя. L похож на человека, который изголодался по прикосновениям; одинокий подросток в теле взрослого мужчины, мечтающий стать частью социума, но упрямо отвергающий его. «Интересно, — размышляет Лайт, — это из детства?»

Он ничего не знает об L. Лайт задаёт миллион вопросов, на которые получает короткие односложные ответы, редко дающие что-то конкретное. Он англичанин, но родился не в Англии. Брови у него сгорели в детстве в результате неудачного эксперимента с механическим конструктором и нитроглицерином. У него гуманитарное образование. Он прекрасно плавает. Как его зовут на самом деле? Кто его родители? Как он научился управлять вертолётом? Что заключает в себя понятие «война детективов»? Кто такой Денёв? Почему Эйберу можно хлопать его по заднице и проливать пиво на важные документы?

L смеётся, немелодично и, если честно, немного визгливо, — но Лайт наслаждается звуками его смеха: они искренни. Словно сквозь щели в неплотно законопаченных досках пробивается мягкий свет того, что внутри. Лайт раскрывается навстречу этому свету.

9.

L ещё не успел вернуться с ночной вылазки — он то вываливает на Лайта все подробности дел, то жадничает поделиться и крохой информации, — поэтому Лайт взламывает пароли на его лэптопе и просматривает почту. Последние несколько дней L ведёт себя даже беспокойнее, чем обычно, и Лайт щёлкает по иконкам писем, чувствуя лишь лёгкую тень вины. Список адресатов: несколько министерств, ответ из американского посольства по вопросу австрийского дела L, письмо от Соичиро, пока не отвеченное (сухие строчки, из которых так и сочится сомнение «а стоило ли мне отпускать сына с малоприятным типом даже без карточки социального страхования?»), ещё одно частное письмо — от некого М. Рувье (статистика успеваемости группы школьников — Лайт решает подумать над этим позднее), и письмо из университетской клиники «Агостино Джемелли» в Риме. Сначала Лайт принимает его за спам, но сложно поверить, чтобы в почту L падал мусор, и поэтому он пытается вникнуть в итальянские символы. Переводчик не справляется с приложениями к письму — какие-то выписки, анализы; решётка Кардано, а Лайт без ключа (или он хочет так думать). К сожалению, он понимает. У того, кто подвергался многочисленным анализам, без сомнения, рак желудка. _Частично изъязвлённая карцинома_. Лайт зажмуривается и трёт глаза запястьями, но вспоминает: похудевший L, то, как скоро он начинает уставать, почти не ест...

Лайт старательно стирает следы своего присутствия в почте, выключает компьютер и падает лицом вниз на разобранную постель, утыкаясь в простыни, которые пахнут L, прикусывает хлопок — стерильный. Стерильный, стерильный вкус и лишь самую малость мята и пот… Лайт просовывает ладонь под бёдра и грубо трёт член, почти насухо. Хватает двух минут, и Лайт вытирает мокрый лоб и мрачно думает «как я жалок».

Он меняет простыни, пропахшие сексом, на свежие, собирает грязное бельё, футболки и трусы L, свои шорты, и несёт всё в прачечную за перекрёстком, чтобы дойти и у закрытых дверей вспомнить, что в воскресенье они не работают. Поэтому взъерошенный Лайт с пятнами пота подмышками и запыленным тюком идёт в одну из тех туристических кофеен, обклеенных значками fair trade и зелёными листьями eco-friendly, и сидит со стаканом холодного чая, несколько часов листая «Нэшнл джиогрэфик» на испанском, оставленный на соседнем столике. Читает статью номера об африканских племенах. L чрезвычайно редко берётся за расследования в Африке — интересно, почему? Лайт встряхивает головой, чтобы выгнать из головы мысли об L, и думает как-нибудь съездить в Африку в одиночестве... но скорее всего, предпочтёт безопасные пляжи Флориды.

Он допивает чай и выкидывает простыни и одежду в мусорный бак рядом с кофейней, едет в Коннот-Плейс, где в фешенебельных бутиках покупает свежие футболки для L, и возвращается домой на такси. Включает «Два с половиной человека», хотя ненавидит американские комедии, ест хлопья с молоком и сахаром, не думая об L ни единой секунды до тех пор, пока на первом этаже не открывается дверь.

— Бездельничаешь? — L опускается на корточки и целует его в лоб. — Извини, что бросил тебя на сутки. Дела.

— Да, да, — Лайт улыбается ему через силу и хлопает ладонью по постели. — Отдыхай.

10.

Его сны полны ярости. Сплетающиеся паттерны чёрного и белого, узоры, которые отбрасывают листья, потёки черноты, острые пики теней, оставляющие рваные раны в реальности. Огонь, лёд, сталь, дерево, голос на ветру, молчание камней. Сон во сне, бесконечное колесо, вертящееся без всякой пользы, как стрелка на часах, что пятится назад. Сон о серебре, о скрежете тормозов, о пистолетных выстрелах, когда пули точно и почти деликатно дробят суставы и плоть. По пробуждении сны ускользают от осознания, словно прилив, уходящий от берега, оставляя Лайта хватать ртом воздух, цепляться за простыни, неслышно выкрикивать разумом в великую пустоту бессознательного.

Тихие голоса нашёптывают ему во сне то, что он не может разобрать. L притворяется, что не переживает.

11.

Квартира L в Мумбаи построена как лабиринт: узкие коридоры, где из-за бесконечных книжных полок пройти можно было только боком, неожиданные тайные ходы в самых разных местах, ведущие на тёмные лестницы, внутренние дворики с мозаичными бассейнами и вырывающимися из горшком пурпурными фризеями; двери с хрустальными ручками, остро впивающимися в нежную мякоть ладони, двери на крошечные узкие балконы — на одном Лайту едва не вспарывает щеку крошечная варакушка, свившая гнездо под шпалерой мединиллы и кроссандры, но L тянет Лайта дальше, его проводник в пещере чудес, в полутьме коридоров он — только белый мазок лица и звук дыхания. Последняя дверь открывается в спальню с прозрачной стеной, выходящей на город. В пыльном обрамлении винно-бургундских портьер он — прекрасен, но огромная кровать, занимающая всё пространство спальни (шёлковые подушки и покрывала золотой нити, безраздельный символ власти хозяина гарема из девственниц, пахнущих розами, мёдом и молоком), занимает Лайта куда больше. Он швыряет L на этот пошлый, кичливый алтарь грехопадения, и призраки одалисок не беспокоят их ночь, день и ещё ночь: Лайт берёт L с налета, едва растянув, застонав, когда горячие мышцы, такие нежные под языком, обхватывают его член почти до боли.

Лайт сдерживает себя с трудом, одновременно обрадованный и изумлённый своим нетерпением, своим желанием — он так редко чувствует себя обычным человеком… Ему всего двадцать, и рядом с L он ощущает себя не примерным Ягами Лайтом, вундеркиндом, чудо-мальчиком, маленьким гением, надеждой и опорой семьи, а шпаной, которая дорвалась до любимой девочки. Мальчика. Он _молодеет_.

L выдыхает от дискомфорта, и Лайт возвращается в реальность.

Внутри L еще горячее, чем снаружи, Лайт сдувает со лба тяжелую от пота чёлку и вбивается, вздрагивает, жадно проталкиваясь дальше, раздувая ноздри, оставляя на сливочных ягодицах белые отпечатки ладоней, наливающиеся обвинительно алым, будто клеймо (растянутая языком и пальцами дырка L — такого же алого цвета, от которого пересыхает во рту и тяжело бьётся в висках кровь). Лайт чувствует, как мало у них времени, как мало, он задыхается — L пытается двинуться, соскользнуть, прошуршать животом по свежим простыням, но Лайт не оставляет его в покое. Тяжело упирает в поясницу ладонь — _не двигаться_, — но сдаётся:

— Приподнимись, — шепчет Лайт ему в ухо, прикусив гладкую — ни единого прокола — мочку. Щупает впалый живот, трёт жесткие волоски в паху, наигравшись, скользит ниже, к полувозбуждённому члену, оставляющему на ладони влажный, тёплый след смазки; ниже, мягко мнёт поджатые яички.

L жарко сжимается вокруг него, тянется рукой туда, где Лайт размеренно трахает его, с трудом всовывает в себя палец, пробуя натяжение мышц, и то, как член Лайта трется о подушечку указательного. Лайт проводит губами вдоль тонкой границы выступающих позвонков, закрывает глаза, укладывает лоб на мокрую, шёлковую спину L. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: это как исследовать древний пустой особняк и внезапно провалиться по щиколотку в подвал, где стоит сундук с сокровищами. Как чувствовать, что тропа у них под ногами, берущая начало в точке отсчёта — начале безумных убийств Киры, — приводит их к пункту назначения; как верить в то, что вместе они станут тем, что останется на земле на века — чем-то _бессмертным_.

Время движется или не движется. Времена года меняются, стремительно проходя мимо. Цветы расцветают и вянут, умирают и расцветают снова. Но они не шевелятся. Они заключены в янтаре. В секунде. В одном мгновении. Во всех мгновениях всех веков мира.

— Воняешь... Когда ты мылся в последний раз? — Лайт тянет его за волосы, нагло попирающие законы тяготения, и L пытается соскользнуть с его члена, но Лайт крепче сжимает руки и кусает его плечо так сильно, как может, лишь едва не вспарывая кожу клыками. L покрывается мурашками, и Лайт зачарованно наблюдает за физической реакций на его действия — L бьёт дрожь. Он трётся тощей задницей о пах Лайта: странно, чем больнее Лайт ему делает, тем в больший восторг это приводит L (Лайта насилие не заводит, и их сексуальная жизнь на посторонний взгляд не представляет из себя ничего занимательного).

Лайт молод, L — до Лайта — девственник. Порно, в детстве просмотренное на домашнем компьютере в обход жалких блокировок, не сильно помогает Лайту, когда в руках у него живое, дышащее, желанное тело; особенно, когда у L встает далеко не всегда. Лайту приходиться как следует поработать над каждым сантиметром его тела языком и пальцами, и порой L сочувственно тянет его за волосы и спокойно предлагает:

— Занимайся собой, ладно?

Лайт сначала спорит, но потом привыкает — тем более, иногда жесткого секса, такого, до классически стёртых коленей и мокрой от слюны подушки L хватает, чтобы, наконец, возбудиться. L никогда не протестует, если Лайту хочется ещё, просто переворачивался на живот, запускает на лэптопе аудиокнигу или кино и расслаблялся, разрешая делать Лайту всё, что тот хочет — к его вящему удовольствию.

Ещё они разговаривают.

Лайт прижимается к нему со спины, пока L мотает диск с «Томом и Джерри» до нужной серии.

— Ты расследовал Бхопальскую катастрофу?

— Сколько мне лет, по-твоему? Пятьдесят?

— Я задел твоё самолюбие? Разве ты у нас не маленький гений? Ты упоминал, что одно из твоих ранних дел было связано с биологической угрозой человечеству. Так?

— Нет. Да. Да, — коротко отвечает L.

Лайт не сдаётся:

— Хорошо, не будем о тебе. Но я всё время заваливаю тебя вопросами, а ты никогда не спрашиваешь меня ни о чём. Хотя бы какую-нибудь девчачью глупость: какая у меня группа крови или любимая еда.

L недовольно бурчит:

— Я и так знаю, какая у тебя любимая еда. Поза для сна, книга и сорт яблок. Мне не нужно задавать вопросы, если я собрал на тебя полное досье.

— Это вторжение в частную жизнь, — без особой надежды начинает Лайт, но осекается. L приподнимает несуществующую бровь, посылает ему очередную мерзко-сладенькую улыбку и возвращается к просмотру.

Лайт садится в кровати.

— Ну ладно. И какая?

— Что «какая»?

— Какая у меня любимая книга?

— «Преступление и наказание», — без малейшей паузы отвечает L, зачёрпывает горсть орешков из огромной миски, самодовольно чавкая:

— Ты выбрал её для своего литературного кружка в третьем классе, и никто не высказал особенного удивления: в Японии почему-то очень любят Достоевского. По-моему, даже больше, чем в российских школах, где его читают каждый год...

Он замирает, но поздно. Лайт требовательно спрашивает:

— Ты учился в России? Ты там родился? Где?

L, бледный от злости на себя, вдавливает кнопку громкости в видеоплеере, и поток вопросов Лайта перекрывается лавиной звуковой дорожки мультфильма. Лайт нагибается и зачерпывает арахиса из миски L. Сладенько улыбаясь.

11.

Вопреки популярному заблуждению и рекламному слогану «всё, что происходит в Вегасе (Индии), остаётся в Вегасе», их всё... продолжается. Теперь в Мексике. Треснувшая под жарким солнцем земля. Жгучий халапеньо, который L горстями поедает прямо из банки, тако с говядиной и мёдом, которые Лайт виртуозно учится готовить, и шоты текилы, когда они зачем-то потащились в один из закрытых стрип-клубов: текила на языке L, во впадинке между ключиц, куда Лайт случайно пролил её раньше, соль на коже, невообразимая сухая жара и библейские, преследующие их ливни — и всё в один головокружительный день.

От непрерывного грома их бунгало трясётся, как в лихорадке. Старое, антикварное зеркало на дубовом комоде дребезжит в раме, и ту же дрожь Лайт ощущает в себе, когда устраивается между ног L, прикусывая его горячий загривок, — не шторм, но та же сила природы, неостановимая катастрофа, с которой приходится считаться. Мексика опасна. Она вводит в заблуждение: будто нечто, что крепнет между ними здесь и становится ближе, интимнее, горячее, — продлится и дальше. Когда погода ловит их в ловушку четырёх стен, Лайту почти кажется, что всё может остаться так навсегда: пыль и буря, призраки прошлого, глазеющие на их сплетённые тела из зеркальной вечности, Лайт на L, в L... Ожог на тонкой шее L, куда Лайт не успел мазнуть солнцезащитным кремом, — Лайт обводит его края подушечкой пальца. Они пытаются уснуть под лопастями вентилятора, бессмысленно гоняющего горячий воздух с места на место.

12.

Август. Сальвадор, раскалённый, вшивый, зловонный — очередное дело Мара Сальватруча: убийство тридцати пяти бандитов (и одного непокорного начальника тюрьмы); повезло, что удалось убраться живыми. Оттуда Лайт привозит загар, неприязнь к белым сутенерским шляпам на хвастливых сальных мужичонках и массивные часы, где в тайничке прежний владелец (хвастливый сальный мужичонка в белой шляпе) хранил завёрнутый в бумагу грамм кокаина.

13.

L смешивает коктейли. Гранатовые зёрна (сангрия, он делает сангрию, его губы тёмно-алые от сока, шея влажная от пота и слюны Лайта. Они в Испании. Лайт не помнит, зачем они здесь и как сюда попали: они мотаются по всему миру, словно одержимые, один город размывается в другой, но Лайт знает, что впервые они поцеловались в Индии, и голова L, хрупкая и удивительная, идеально легла в ладонь Лайта), четвертинки грейпфрутов (подушечки пальцев L красные от сока. Отпечатки этих пальцев обвиняюще краснеют на шее Лайта, на рубашке — L прижимал его к себе, когда они целовались; на животе чуть ниже рёбер, как след от стрелы Святого Себастьяна. L засовывает себе в рот гранатовые зерна, Лайт перехватывает его руки и последнюю дольку вкладывает L меж его губ, улыбаясь: грейпфрут горчит), немного мяты, колотый лёд, цитрусы, которыми их с улицы забрасывают малолетние разносчики. Сангрия. Вездесущий шпиль собора Сантьяго-де-Компостела.

14.

Сетениль-де-лас-Бодегас. Лайт, пригибаясь, подпирает собой скалы, которые служат здесь вместо крыш, и чувствует себя таким маленьким, тем, кто держит небосвод.

L почти не встаёт из-за компьютера, подключаясь к сети через телефонную розетку, и коротко морщится от недостаточной скорости сигнала. Лайт проводит вечера, делая вид, что читает, а на деле наблюдая за тем, как летают пальцы L по клавиатуре; как чуть изгибаются губы, когда он прогоняет в уме изысканный оборот для письма высокопоставленной шишке — на испанском, или хинди, или русском — он знает десяток языков свободно и бог знает сколько ещё в достаточной для приказов манере.

15.

Кофе в Лионе, буйабес в Марселе, ночь в Монако. L отдаёт ему дипломатический паспорт с некими отметками на нужных страниц и предупреждает:

— Это на крайний случай, когда нужно прилететь куда-либо срочно, а страна чрезвычайно неохотно стремится открыть границы. Невозможно вести расследование, когда за чужаком с диппаспортом установлено наблюдение, так что используй его с умом.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз? — неожиданно спрашивает Лайт.

L выглядит так, как будто его сейчас унесёт ветром. Он слабо улыбается и даже не сопротивляется, когда Лайт выключает компьютер и подсовывает подушку ему под голову.

— Хотя бы два часа.

L отключается в ту же секунду, как закрывает глаза, поджав колени к груди, изредка дёргаясь: потревоженный могильный червь. Даже во сне он выглядит собранным, расчётливым, закрытым. Ноздри чуть раздуваются, будто он пытается поймать запах чего-то или кого-то. Прядь волос, высыхающих после душа, медленно выскальзывает из-за уха и падает ему на лицо, задевая губы каждый раз, как L делает вдох; ещё один завиток влажно прилип на лбу — чёрная гладкая спираль.

Лайт встаёт, опираясь на ручки кресла, чтобы не скрипнули отполированные паркетные дощечки, и делает бесшумный шаг к кушетке; он не осмеливается сесть рядом, хотя L свернулся в клубок, и места хватит ещё для двух таких, как Лайт. Нет. Лайт наклоняется и осторожно ловит прядь, чтобы убрать её. L подаётся за теплом его руки, и в кармане что-то глухо перекатывается. Лайт осторожно вытягивает маленькую банку без этикетки, до краёв полную белых таблеток, вытряхивает одну на ладонь. Она жжёт кожу, словно уголь, итальянские письма захлестывают Лайту горло безупречными потёками туши, — Лайт чувствует, что задыхается. Негнущимися пальцами он возвращает банку на место и прячет таблетку в сумку.

16.

Кроваво-менструальная вода аргиллитовых водопадов Канады рычит на порогах, шипит, будто лава, когда до той дотрагивается морская волна, — и наполняет красные, как танин, озёра. «Редкий природный феномен», — говорит L и позёвывает, покупая шоколад на заправке. На нём свитер Лайта, вывернутый наизнанку, чего он даже не замечает.

17.

— Роллс-Ройс. У тебя даже здесь Роллс-Ройс, почему я не удивлён?

L показывает ему язык.

Лайт мог бы ехать целую вечность, запертый в компактной и уютной бесконечности автомобиля, где L шуршит пакетом с чипсами, выбирает радиостанцию, пока они плавно движутся в море пустынной темноты, изредка выхватывая фарами пришельцев из соседних галактик — седан или минивэн на встречной полосе. Время, всегда безупречно спланированное в метафорическом ежедневнике Лайта, сегодня не существует.

Он высовывается из окна и смотрит вверх. Кляйновский синий постепенно переходит в черноту, небо усыпано звёздами. В пустыне они совсем другие. Неведомые галактики, скопления, знакомых только по атласам, наливаются яростной чистотой и ледяным светом, нависают над головой и грозятся вот-вот просыпаться искрами. Так, наверное, небо выглядело до того, как создалась первая цивилизация; до колеса, пирамиды Хеопса и «Майспейс».

L по сути та же звезда, размышляет Лайт, отплёвываясь от песчинок, и дело тут не в поэтических глупостях вроде «все мы были созданы из звёздной пыли» (любой сдохший от передоза из той плеяды талантливых гранж-наркоманов, которые нравятся L, сейчас бы фыркнул от смеха), а в прозаичной метафоре. L — гений, а все его спутники, Ватари, Лайт, лишь отражение его света. Рядом со звёздами человек должен чувствовать себя маленьким, незначительным, но Лайт полон уверенности и силы. Он на своём месте. Он будет помогать L до тех пор, пока тот сможет работать — и отмахивается от мыслей о раке, которые вечно напоминают о себе с глубинного уровня подсознания.

— Куда мы едем?

L довозит их до забегаловки в пустыне — чистый Хоппер, не иначе, — где нет никого, кроме дремлющей пожилой официантки и парочки ребят под кайфом, пожирающих гору блинчиков. L выглядит даже слишком уместно среди безжалостно яркого флуоресцентного света и основных, мондриановских цветов: насыщенно-синего — столов, жёлтого — масла и мёда, пропитавших блинчики, и красного — цвета мигающей вывески. L — близнец встрёпанных подростков в соседней кабинке, с их мешками под глазами и голодными липкими пальцами. Лайту кажется, втайне он доволен произведённым эффектом.

— Это свидание? — спрашивает Лайт, засовывая в рот жухлую морковную палочку и пережёвывая со смутным опасением. — Больше похоже на похищение.

— В Токио ты был не против, когда я предложил тебе разделить со мной работу.

Тон голоса L понижается. Тот самый баритон, от которого у Лайта пробегает дрожь предвкушения.

— Это было похищение, но я не имею ничего против.

L заказывает ему яблочный пирог (хотя Лайт дюжину раз просил его этого не делать), и Лайт с неожиданным аппетитом уничтожает даже корочку, как следует вымазав её в подтаявшем мороженом. L наблюдает за тем, как Лайт ест сладкое, и на секунду улыбается: сейчас он не только молоденький, но и уязвимый. Реальный, а не тот далёкий голос за литерой и блестящий оппонент по шахматной партии, которую они почему-то, _почему-то_ вели, Лайт не может вспомнить...

L не пришлось похищать Лайта. Лайт ушёл с ним по доброй воле.

— Ты же не имеешь ничего против: это стало очевидно, когда ты меня поцеловал.

— L.

— Ты можешь сделать это снова, — предлагает L как ни в чём ни бывало. — Я же…

Он не договаривает. Лайт притягивает его к себе за футболку и жарко проталкивает свою язык ему в рот. Когда подростки одобрительно свистят, Лайт абсурдно чувствует себя героем. Счастливчиком.

18.

В Лос-Анджелесе они не задерживаются: Лайту почему-то кажется, что здесь время бежит быстрее. Облака стремительно проносятся по небу, мальчик, перебегая из одного конца Сеульского международного парка в другой, становится подростком, птицы меняют оперение в полёте. Лайт жуёт хот-дог и старается не капнуть кетчупом на копию климтовского «Портрета Адели Блох-Бауэр I», пока L вертится в кресле, шурша сладостями.

— В 1907 Густав Климт пишет картину с Адели, дочери генерального директора Венского банковского союза. Она выходит замуж за сахарного промышленника Фердинанда Блоха… — L грызёт шоколадку с орехами и жмурится от удовольствия. — А её сестра выходит замуж за брата Фердинанда — Густава Блоха. Адель заболевает менингитом и перед смертью пишет мужу письмо, чтобы тот передал её портрет в австрийский «Бельведер». Но начинается война, Фердинанд бежит из страны, картины Климта, в том числе и «Портрет», захватывают немцы и продают их той же галерее «Бельведер», где они выставляются — Фердинанд Блох скончался в 1945 году — вплоть до 1998 года.

— Появляется закон о реституции, — Лайт отзывается эхом и подпирает подбородок кулаками. Смотреть на L в его естественной стихии — удовольствие: он оживляется, речь льётся легко и свободно, глаза сверкают. Из него бы получился прекрасный лектор.

— Верно. И всё идёт прекрасно, ведь у Фердинанда и Адели нет потомков… Но оказывается, что злокозненный мистер Блох, мечтающий вернуть картины в семью, завещал полотна своим племянникам, потомкам сестры Адели и Густава. И оставшаяся в живых наследница, некая Мария Альтман, проживающая по соседству с нами, принялась за дело. Она наняла Рэнди Шёнберга…

— Рэнди? — Лайт вспоминает привлекательного, начинающего лысеть шатена, с которым Лайт обменивался энергичными рукопожатиями на барбекю пару дней назад. — Ты его посоветовал?

— Взумтся, — L с трудом глотает последний дециметр шоколадки и вылизывает обёртку. — Разумеется. Но сначала даже Рэнди ничем не смог помочь миссис Альтман: у «Бельведера» имелся оригинал письма Адели Блох-Бауэр, где она чёрным по белому прямо рассказала о желании видеть портрет в галерее.

— У-у-у-упс, — Лайт сочувственно цокает. — Бедная Мария.

L воздевает вверх палец.

— Я всегда довожу до конца дела, за которые принимаюсь. Всегда. Поэтому я съездил в Вену и порылся в документах…

Он делает театральную паузу. Лайту хочется то ли потрясти его за тощие плечи, чтобы он продолжал, то ли жадно поцеловать. Лайт стискивает пальцы на коленях, а L как ни в чём ни бывало рассказывает дальше.

— И в венских архивах мы вместе с Рэнди чудесным образом находим купчие. Оказывается, картины Климта были приобретены Фердинандом, а вовсе не Адель, а значит…

— Её письмо не имело никакой юридической силы.

L делает «пистолет» из пальцев и, улыбаясь, прицеливается в Лайта.

— Бинго. Через несколько апелляций «Бельведер» понимает, что не за горами уникальный проигрышный вердикт. Понимает это и Мария Альтман, поэтому делает щедрый жест: предлагает «Бельведеру» выкупить портрет по скромной аукционной цене в двести с лишним миллионов долларов.

Лайт присвистывает.

— Даже по моим меркам это немало, — L с удовольствием рассматривает ксерокопию портрета, зажав её между указательными и большими пальцами.

Адель Блох-Баэур загадочно смотрит на них из глубины веков.

— Австрия отказывается. И тогда Мария Альтман продаёт «Портрет» всего за сто тридцать пять миллионов долларов некому Рональду Лаудеру.

— В таком случае, это хэппи-энд? Но почему ты занялся этим делом? Это непохоже на тебя.

L бережно откладывает копию и смотрит на Лайта как на ребёнка: с симпатией и лёгкой усталостью.

— Несколько лет назад меня нанял некий американец, которому очень хотелось иметь Климта. Я разыскал Марию Альтман, свёл её с Рэнди, составлял первый иск, подавал апелляции… И в конце концов, вырвал «Портрет» из цепких лап австрийского правительства. Плюс ко всему, Мария была мне так благодарна, что я сэкономил Лаудеру около сотни миллионов долларов.

Лайт вздыхает:

— Надеюсь, тебе перепал солидный процент.

— Ещё какой, — L мельком смотрит на часы. — У нас зафрахтован самолёт до Нью-Йорка. Мистер Лаудер проведёт нам частную экскурсию в своей «Новой галерее».

19.

Визуально логичные квадраты Нью-Йорка меркнут перед великолепным взрывом климтовского золота. Лайт стоит перед картиной несколько часов и никак не может оторвать от неё глаз. Адель чарует его, ещё немного — и он влюбится.

— Знаешь, за такое полотно не грех отдать и все триста миллионов.

L угукает рядом, листая мангу. _Невыносимый_.

— Как всегда, не любитель Климта, а? L, мальчик мой, ты совсем не изменился.

Лайт, мгновенно забыв о картине, разворачивается и оторопело смотрит на кругленького толстячка лет семидесяти, который тут же энергично протягивает ему не по-стариковски крепкую ладонь.

— Эдвард Халман, приятно познакомиться

— Ягами Ла…

— Ягами Лайт, — грохочет Халман и стремительно осматривает его холодными цепкими глазками. Они выцвели, как небо в жару, но явно сохранили остроту. — Премного наслышан от вас от Роджера. Вы занятный паренек, если мне позволено будет сказать.

Халман изучает Лайта, будто злой ребенок — пойманное насекомое, беспомощно перебирающее лапками; улыбка на губах — такая же искусственная, как и его белые ровные зубы. «Знает, — понимает Лайт. — Ознакомлен с досье “занятного юноши”. Мерзко». Кожа Халмана лоснится в свете ярких галерейных ламп. Лайт изгибает губы в вежливой полуулыбке — ничего не выражающей, словно лицо актёра в театре Но.

— Приятно знать, что Роджер обо мне помнит, — гладко говорит Лайт, с интересом разглядывая его лоб, стараясь не выдать, что понятия не имеет, о каком Роджере речь.

Халман давит кислую гримасу, больше похожу на отрыжку, и, решив не связываться с Лайтом, поворачивается к L.

— Какими судьбами? Тебя на частные выставки для нас, старых калош, не заманишь. Взрослеешь, мой мальчик? А повидать друзей не сподобился? Сам знаешь, тебе бы нужно домой…

— Прошу прощения, — Лайт сгорает от любопытства, но вежливость есть вежливость: Сачико не воспитывала наглецов (по крайней мере, старалась).

Халман небрежно кивает ему, а поверх его головы L закатывает глаза и беззвучно шепчет «Я потом тебе всё расскажу». Лайт отходит в сторону, делая вид, что увлечён шедеврами искусства, но все они смазываются в одно бурое пятно. В голове у него лихорадочно бьётся одна-единственная мысль: «кто этот человек, узнавший L?»

20.

— Он знает обо мне, — говорит Лайт позже, когда они выбрались из галереи и купили себе по круассану с уличной тележки. — Ты говорил, что в курсе только один человек из твоего прошлого. Это он?

— Нет. Ты имел честь познакомиться с Генеральным прокурором Англии и Уэльса, сэром Эдвардом Халманом, — L без аппетита крошит тесто наглым нью-йоркским голубям. — Я не ожидал, что Лаудер устроит приём, иначе бы переоделся и подготовился… Ладно, пустое. Наверное, теперь ты должен знать, что я воспитывался в приюте для одарённых детей. Халман был когда-то членом попечительского совета дома Вамми, но потом отошёл от дел приюта и сделал нешуточную карьеру. Он дружит с Роджером — директором приюта, единственным, кому я рассказал о тебе, — и, на девяносто процентов уверен, что Халману рассказал о тебе именно Роджер. Прости. Будь уверен, дальше Халмана эта информация не пойдёт — мы редко, но общаемся по работе. Я его знаю.

— Он видит в тебе не великого L, а малыша, который разбивал коленки на асфальте? И потакает тебе? — Лайт пытается не подавать виду, как его удивили новости о сиротстве L. С другой стороны, следовало бы и самому догадаться.

— Может, и так, — L отряхивает ладони и суёт их в карманы. — Но я оцениваю людей по степени полезности. Пока Халман полон ностальгии, он не мешает мне делать мою работу.

— И закрывает глаза на некоторые твои методы?

L, не отвечая, подставляет лицо слабому осеннему солнцу: измождённый профиль умирающей от голода птицы, ресницы, отбрасывающие паучьи тени на высокие, почти славянские скулы; выпирающие ключицы, туго обтянутые молочной кожей, L весь — очарование угасающего от чахотки, человека на грани перехода в другой мир. Образ так ему подходит, что взгляд постороннего не замечает за этой хрупкостью сухие мускулы и мягкую, натренированную походку хищника.

Может, и старик, который всё ещё видит в L ребёнка, не замечает тоже — но плохо ли это, Лайт пока не знает.

21.

Чикаго. Миннеаполис. Бисмарк. Спокан. Города на девственных территориях Северной Дакоты и Монтаны, словно редкие зёрна кукурузы, прилепившиеся к линиям электропередач, элеваторам и памятникам героям Гражданской войны, засиженным голубями.

Лайт вдыхает пыль и осенний холод и думает: как хорошо бы остаться в Глейшер-парке, где не ловит сотовый; в самой чаще, схватить L в охапку и зарыться в пустую медвежью нору до весны. Но он покупает билеты в Сиэтл, потому что там выступает какая-то группа, на концерте которой хотел попрыгать L, и живёт игрок «Сиэтл Маринерс», который как раз должен был передать L результаты допинг-проб одного из перспективных игроков в бейсбол, в чьей звёздной карьере засомневались боссы команд покрупнее (они путешествуют по стране, L хвастается Лайтом, словно молоденькая содержанка — сумочкой «Биркин», но расследования не прекращаются никогда). Люди L есть везде — конечно, они и понятия не имеют, что говорят с самим L, а не с его посредником. Сенаторы, лесники, продавцы подержанных стиральных машин. Взломщики. Журналисты. Маляры. Врачи. Пузатые исполнители песен Элвиса в зачуханных барах Мемфиса.

Чужие лица сливаются для Лайта в сплошную светлую ленту с вкраплениями тёмных пятнышек (частыми на севере и редкими на юге). Встречи обычно коротки, но L настаивает на том, чтобы Лайт всегда был рядом, словно телохранитель, хотя они оба знают, что L свалит Лайта с ног одной мастерской подсечкой. Те же — и Новый Орлеан. Виражи Ломбард-стрит, закудрявившейся в Сан-Франциско. На старом автобусе они едут сквозь примитивные ретаблос ночного Детройта, сонно мерцающего неоновыми вывесками, но чаще зияющего чёрными провалами кварталов, будто ночью от города отгрызают целые куски.

В мотеле L заказывает билеты до Манчестера, чтобы задержаться там на время, а оттуда вылететь в Саутгемптон, небольшой, почти домашний аэропортик рядом с Уинчестером. Мерцание экрана некрасиво подсвечивает его лицо, и Лайт в который раз обращает внимание на углубившиеся синяки под глазами, обветренные губы, ввалившиеся щёки. L выглядит будто умирающий — или смертельно уставший. Поэтому они возвращаются домой?

Лайт отводит глаза и выходит, чтобы купить льда. Бродячие кошки шныряют по разросшейся от детройтской депрессии пустой стоянке, в свете редких фар слабо сияют инсулиновые иглы, смешанные с пожухлыми листьями и сухой пылью. Ноябрь.

22.

Лайт полагал, что дома, в Уинчествере, L будет выделяться — так, как он выделялся в То-дае. В оперативной группе. В «Новой галерее». В храме Батукару. Но нет — L завязывает волосы в короткий хвост, открывая неожиданно красивый лоб (за этим безмятежным лбом Лайт представляет бесконечную тьму, копошащихся, будто черви, мыслей; не рассмотреть их, не разобрать на стереотаксическом атласе), меняет футболку с длинными рукавами на мягкий свитер из овечьей шерсти и превращается в безликого яппи, который по выходным скидывает твидовую двойку с Севил Роу ради крестьянской рубахи от Ямамото. Человек без возраста, чей ординарный облик выветривается из памяти ту секунду, что вы на него не глядите. Он выглядит как Лайт, или Лайт выглядит как он.

Лайт не может сказать, нравится ли ему эта метаморфоза или нет.

Что-то ещё изменилось… Лайт сначала не может ухватить — но потом понимает, что впервые практически смотрит L в глаза, как равный.

— Ты почти не сутулишься.

— Иногда можно и выпрямиться, — мягко говорит L и пытается поймать такси. Лайт не сводит с него изумлённого взгляда.

— Что ещё я о тебе не знаю? Ты женщина? У тебя свой джей-рок коллектив?

— Всё, что ты обо мне не знаешь, ты узнаешь. В своё время. Ну ты едешь или что? Холодно.

Лайт осторожно садится рядом с L на потёртое сиденье — он не уверен, что хочет знать об L больше.

23.

До рождества остаётся совсем немного, и Уинчестер уже украшен вовсю — гирлянды, ёлки, искусственный снег, по красоте в десятки раз превосходящий редкий настоящий — ноздреватый, нечисто-желтый; город погребён под щедрым слоем фальшивых украшений. Ветки хрустят, словно суставы.

Бесснежная зима не мешает горожанам лепить снеговиков из пенопласта и украшать венками двери особняков, куда льют тепло рождественские гирлянды (Бог с одобрением смотрит на богатые пригороды). Побуревшая готика приюта опускается на него, как удар молота, — Лайт моргает от удивления: кичливые особняки сменяются сменяются широкой, замощённой площадью и широкой чугунной оградой с опасными пиками, за которой чернеют высокие ели, и охранным постом — вопреки готике страж врат выглядит вполне современно (особенно кобура на бедре): такое чувство, что они въезжают на территорию посольства, а не приюта.

— Добро пожаловать в Неверленд, — шепчет Лайт, и L, не глядя, нащупывает его руку и крепко сжимает.

За оградой парк, усыпанная гравием дорога, подстриженные кусты зелёной изгороди в виде геометрически идеальных кубов и шаров, со вкусом запущенный настоящий английский сад — лёгкая небрежность, создающая ощущение даже не больших денег — а колоссальных, — массивное серое здание, больше напоминающее Парфенон.

Лайт с почтением входит под его строгие своды, и чудеса не заканчиваются: большой зал заставляет Лайта восхищённо задрать голову. Огромный, чуть ли не в человеческий рост, камин (закрытый изящным экраном), обюссоновский «Влюблённый лев» на стене, почерневшие, могучие дубовые балки, подпирающие высокий потолок — копия палат Шлоссбурга, порядком модернизированная. Запертые книжные шкафы бесстрастно отражают Лайта, до побелевших пальцев вцепившегося в ремень сумки. Он заставляет себя расслабиться и бросает сумку на мягкий кожаный диван. На столе рядом «Мак» с сияющим молочным яблоком и недоеденный шоколадный батончик, — Лайт принуждённо прохаживается по гулкому скользкому полу, делая вид, что рассматривает превосходную копию «Портрета М. Пертюизе, охотника на львов» в простенке, про себя отмечая странный выбор сюжетов для детского приюта. L с видом лунатика бродит, касаясь вещей самыми кончиками пальцев: фигурок над каминной полкой, забытой книги, выключенного радио, — только нет в них ничего необычного, когда много лет не был дома.

Можно ли считать приют домом?

Лайт смотрит, как L разминает в пальцах крошечную веточку лаванды и глубоко вдыхает, и решает — можно. Лайту самому хочется встать рядом и осязать мир вокруг, пытаясь почувствовать его так, как чувствует L. С тех пор, как Лайт залез в его письма, мир вокруг частично потерял свои краски; поблек. Поистрепался, — но L улыбается краем губ, и Лайт не шевелится.

L нужно побыть одному, войти в эту реку второй раз — уже без провожатого.

— Добрый вечер.

Лайт оборачивается на хрипловатый грудной голос — от такого тембра тело бьет гусиной кожей и сохнет во рту от возбуждения... на памяти Лайта только один человек имел такую хрипотцу, но это женщина.

Очень высокая, выше Лайта, стройная, с практически плоской грудью; в надменных чертах лица, отчетливо азиатских, выделяются кошачьи глаза, отливающие зеленью. Её надменность обманчива — она улыбается, и Лайт замечает нервный тик нижней губы.

— Мы рады, что вы приехали. Давно пора было вернуться.

24.

За её юбку цепляются несколько детей, которые исподлобья следят за Лайтом. У них холодные глаза и перепачканные шоколадом рты; и ничего хорошего Лайт от них не ждёт — он не чадолюбив, и дети платят ему тем же, словно чуют постороннего, который не покупается на их фальшивый плач и расчётливо надутые губы. Эти дети отличаются от чистеньких малышей в зоопарке Уэно и беспечных добродушных попрошаек Бангладеш.

Эти дети опасны. Они нервируют Лайта, особенно светловолосый, подстриженный под девчонку подросток с узко посаженными глазами, взгляд которых обдаёт ледяным крошевом.

— Да… Вот и мы так подумали. Чем занимаетесь? — неловко спрашивает Лайт, чтобы прервать тягостное молчание.

Нервная улыбка женщины светлеет, — Лайт думал, ей около шестидесяти, но сейчас решает, что ей пятьдесят. Она отходит в сторону, чтобы показать Лайту маленьких человечков (язык не поворачивается назвать их сопливым «малыши»):

— Это у нас Z… — темнокожая девочка с приподнятой верхней губой, похожая на кролика, медленно поводит головой, будто отрицает всё сказанное. — Она у нас механик. Способна собрать автомобиль из коробок мыла и парочки шестерёнок. И разобрать так, что вы даже не заметите.

Лайт без интереса кивает, но женщина, кажется, села на любимого конька:

— Это Ниа… — (болезненно выглядящий альбинос с чрезмерно большим черепом и отвисшей нижней губой). — Он у нас гений во всём…

— Это A, — женщина на мгновение запинается, но дальше продолжает гладко, — второй А, конечно. Будущий нейрохирург.

_Конечно_. Занятно.

— Это Мэтт… Наш криптограф…

— Это Линда…

— Это J…

Она говорит чересчур отрывисто, будто отрезает каждое слово невидимыми ножницами. Иногда ножницы орудуют чересчур энергично, оставляя после себе лишние прорехи — паузы, которые Лайт не торопится заполнять, и тогда она смущённо хлопает близорукими глазами, ломая пальцы.

— А это Мелло! — она робко ерошит волосы того, кто смотрит на Лайта особенно пристально. Его лицо лоснится от блеска, словно круп загнанной жокеем лошади. — Он занимается эллиптическими кривыми над конечными полями чисел.

Нервный тик усиливается, и Лайту становится её жаль: L явно не торопится к детям, погружённый в воспоминания в дальнем конце зала, а она чувствует себя неловко, пытаясь разговорить незнакомца. Призвав на помощь воспитание, Лайт деланно лёгким тоном интересуется:

— Взламываешь кредитные карты? Какой ты молодец. Ну удачи тебе, у меня на счету, может, двадцать или двадцать пять тысяч йен. Хватит, чтобы пару раз сводить в кино подружку.

Мелло скалит мелкие зубы; похожий на крошечную заводную собачку, которую наверняка запускают совсем маленькие буквы в детской под присмотром четырех воспитателей — по одному на каждую: собачка клацает челюстями.

— Оставь свои гроши при себе, _убийца_. Возвращайся в ту дьявольскую дыру, из которой ты выполз. Человек, который еще ребенком остановил третью мировую войну, никогда не выберет себе в наследники такого, как ты.

От него пахнет кислой подростковой вонью, душным страхом, ненавистью.

Мелло выплёвывает ещё что-то по-немецки и медленно, чеканя шаг, поднимается по широкой лестнице на второй из трёх этажей (здесь не экономят ни денег, ни места) — напоследок бросив тоскливый взгляд на L и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не броситься к нему, как пёс, и не уткнуться холодным носом ему в колени, поскуливая.

Лайт ему даже слегка сочувствует.

L проводит по завиткам гривы вздыбленной медной лошади и по-прежнему не обращает никакого внимания на конфликт своего подопечного и своего любовника. «Своего наследника», — прогоняет в голове Лайт, пытаясь распробовать слова.

— Мелло!.. Ох, простите, — женщина прижимает руки ко рту. Её зрачки проворно перебегают от Лайта к силуэту L и обратно.

— Я не думала… что он так воспримет ваш приезд. Он с пиететом относится к L. Здесь у него нечто вроде культа его личности. Вы же знаете L…

Никто не знает L. Может быть, его знал Ватари — _Вамми_, но Ватари умер, и L остался сиротой с таинственным прошлым и прямым как стрела будущим: аккуратный жёлтый кирпич до самого горизонта «твоя жизнь — бесконечные расследования»; обочины в тени — такой же, как пустая земля за окном поезда, на котором они ехали через Индию. Может быть, Лайт знает L лучше всех остальных? Знает предсказуемого L — когда поймёшь его логику. Знает L с устоявшимися, пусть и не всегда понятными Лайту вкусами: современное искусство и абстракционизм — Бабич, Хокни, Бранкузи, Чжао Уцзи, примитивизм Баския; Купка, Матьё, Сулаж, Ноланд, де Кунинг, издевки Хуана Миро, — но «Дораэмон» и любовные романы с аляповатыми обложками, где сиськи главных героинь грозят вот-вот сладострастно вывалиться из корсажа прямо на читателя; «Дейри Милк», копеечный «Кит Кат», но ореховые круассаны из иерусалимской Gagou de Paris. Неброские и баснословно дорогие английские автомобили, — но дребезжащие «Грейхаунды». Лайт знает L — ленивого: когда вытащить из-за компьютера его могут серийный убийца-каннибал или концерт «Фолл Аут Бойз» (поставленный перед выбором, Лайт предпочтёт каннибала). Он знает L — cтранно-асексуального, но того, кто жадно целуется, вжимаясь в Лайта; изголодавшегося по роскоши человеческого прикосновения.

Лайт знает, как сокращаются мышцы L, когда Лайт засовывает в него пальцы и поворачивает; знает, как перехватывает его дыхание, когда Лайт прижимает L к стенам очередного номера и жадно посасывает язык. Знает об его оральной фиксации. Иногда L отсасывает Лайту, когда тот ещё дремлет, а самому L требуется быстрая смена деятельности. L пропускает член Лайта до основания, серьезный и сосредоточенный, будто решает одну из бесконечных задач, и Лайту хватает нескольких минут, чтобы кончить, заставляя L закашляться и откинуть назад порозовевшее от прилившей крови лицо. Потом L снова возвращается к переписке с очередным министром, тяжело дыша, пока меж его полураскрытых губ высыхает капля спермы Лайта, а сам Лайт, закрыв глаза руками, веселясь, мысленно спрашивает себя, когда его жизнь стала _такой_.

(Минеты себе, кстати, L делать не разрешает. Лайт как-то пытался повторить трюк L, дождаться минуты короткого утреннего сна, но стоило тихо приспустить его пижамные шорты, как L остро посмотрел на него ясными глазами, словно и не спал, и молча пнул Лайта в коленную чашечку. Лайт, похромав неделю, больше не рвётся.)

Лайт знает его смертоносный удар правой. Знает его нечеловечески быстрый метаболизм, из-за которого L постоянно голоден. Знает, что L воспитывался в католической вере. Знает, что если L роняет: «на три процента больше уверен в виновности», это значит — сто процентов. Знает, что L прав. Всегда, кроме одного раза, когда от отчаяния посчитал Лайта Кирой… Но всё дела минувших дней.

Лайт медленно кивает. Да, наверное, он знает L. Но не эту женщину.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает её Лайт. — K? B? Апостроф?

Кто-то, кажется, Мэтт, хмыкает.

— Мадлен, — она позволяет себе короткую улыбку и тянется для рукопожатия. — Мадлен Рувье. Я миколог. Отвечаю за биологические дисциплины Вамми.

Лайт вспоминает загадочного адресата L и пожимает её сухую ладонь.

— Добро пожаловать, — негромко произносит высокий худой старик за его спиной, заставляя Лайта вздрогнуть. — Вижу, вы уже познакомились с моей дочерью.

— Папа, — безжизненно говорит Мадлен. — Это…

— Ягами Лайт, — помогает ей Лайт, и она кидает на него благодарный взгляд, заканчивая уже увереннее. — Лайт, это Роджер Рувье. Директор дома Вамми.

Роджер одет официально: строгий, идеально отутюженный костюм — чёрный (траур по Ватари? — задаётся вопросом Лайт. И два года спустя?) Морщинистая шея натёрта высоким воротничком, напоминающим колоратку. Он проницательно поглядывает на Лайта, во взгляде нет презрения Эдварда Харлана, но только острое любопытство и задумчивость. Он явно слышал яростный выкрик Мелло про «наследника», и Лайт чувствует себя уставшим. Неповоротливым колоссом, вынужденным сдерживать уже не городок в испанских скалах, а приют с его интригами, неоправданными ожиданиями, холодностью незнакомцев; тяжелее, чем всё земное притяжение.

25.

— Эдвард скончался.

Они втроём ужинают в светлой столовой, снежно-белой, слишком большой для трёх человек — Мадлен, сославшись на головную боль, ушла сразу же после салата со спаржей. Твёрдым пальцем в желтоватых пигментных пятнах Роджер постукивает по льняной скатерти — приглушённый звук напоминает стук мягких комьев земли о полированную крышку гроба. На его тарелке руанского фарфора — истекающий соком, нетронутый перепел. Лайт на мгновение замирает, но тут же продолжает есть — даже с большим аппетитом, чем раньше. Он думает об Эдварде Харлане, неприятном пожилом джентльмене с непомерно большим эго и слезящимися глазками: оглаженный ветром и временем камешек, всё ещё мнящий себя могучим утёсом.

L не произносит ни слова: с брезгливой гримаской облизывает передние зубы, пытаясь, наверное, избавиться от застрявшего волоконца нежного перепелиного мяса; кидает и кидает кубики сахара в переполненную чашку.

— Куилш. Эдвард. Вот, остался один я, — Роджер тяжело поднимается, опираясь о трость, с которой не расстаётся даже за столом. — L. Нам с тобой стоит поговорить. После ужина в библиотеке, если тебя не затруднит…

Роджер уходит к себе, и Лайт ещё успевает отлизать L на столе среди холодно поблескивающего хрусталя и полуобглоданных перепелиных косточек до того, как вышколенная прислуга приглашает L на кофе в библиотеку Роджера — детям вход воспрещён (Лайт думает, что это будет его самая любимая комната). L выгибается, — тугие мышцы с силой обхватывают проворный язык Лайта, — и кончает прямо на скатерть — белое на белом, Лайт надеется, в прачечной светлые пятна примут за бешамель… Впрочем, Лайту всё равно: он облизывается, и L разворачивается, чтобы жадно прижаться губами ко рту Лайта. Эрл Грей, сливки, сладость — губы из мёда. На языке мед, под языком лёд.

26.

— Охренеть.

Лайт сбрасывает сумку на пушистый ковёр и запрыгивает на роскошную двуспальную кровать с пологом и затейливой резьбой по изголовью — символ эпохи «деревянных стен Доброй Старой Англии и сердец из дуба» (Лайт любуется вырезанными святыми и мысленно прикидывает, куда можно пристёгивать наручники: возникла у него тут одна идея…). L, разумеется, поселили отдельно. Наверное, он не решается сказать Роджеру о природе своих отношений с бывшим главным подозреваемым по делу о самых массовых убийствах в мире. Лайт замечает вырезанный у сложенных ладоней святого Петра инициал «А». Потревоженная лезвием мякоть успела потемнеть, детская рука, которая когда-то поработала над шедевром деревянного зодчества, сейчас, наверное, уже принадлежит взрослому мужчине.

Лайт слышит деликатное поскрёбывание в дверь и улыбается во весь рот. Не дожидаясь ответа, в спальню, как убийца, проскальзывает L.

— Я принёс тебе молока.

— Себя принеси, — Лайт манит его пальцем. L ставит стакан на тумбочку и тут же падает на постель рядом с Лайтом, который жадно целует горячую, влажную от пота выемку его ключиц, сжимает талию в неожиданном болезненном порыве — касаться, ощущать. L милостиво позволяет расстегнуть ширинку его джинсов, жадно скользнуть ладонью внутрь, а потом легко переворачивает Лайта на спину и победно садится сверху, седлает его с головокружительной силой, сжимает коленями бока, опускается, потираясь возбуждённым членом о член Лайта, прижимаясь обжигающе горячей даже сквозь одежду кожей. Лайт в отместку задирает его майку и выкручивает розовые соски, мгновенно твердеющие от удовольствия и боли. L выгибается навстречу его пальцам, останавливается, и от веса этого тяжёлого, гибкого тела Лайта словно бьёт током — он глотает воздух маленькими порциями, задыхаясь, спуская в штаны, как шпана из спален на третьем этаже, но ему плевать — прямо сейчас Лайту плевать на всё, кроме довольного L, который с лёгкой гримаской морщится: его джинсы и брюки Лайта тепло намокают в паху. Через некоторое время сперма застынет, больно склеит волоски, и надо будет ползти в душ, но — потом. L скатывается с Лайта, и он тут же стискивает L в объятиях.

Желание на некоторое время становится не острым, а рассеянным, — можно лежать и говорить обо всём, отдыхая перед следующим заходом — в этот раз Лайт планирует сделать подсечку и оказаться сверху любой ценой. L устраивает лохматую голову под подбородком Лайта и вздыхает так длинно, что Лайт чувствует запах бренди и кофе. Лайт целует его в макушку. Ощущает под волосами изящный череп, думая о том, какая ценность оказалась у Лайта в руках… — английская _идиллия_.

— Рассказывай.

— Халман попал в автокатастрофу недалеко от своей лондонской квартиры — какой-то пьяный водитель грузовика размазал острейший ум Великобритании по дорожному покрытию.

— Я думал, это _ты_ острейший ум Великобритании. Непохоже, чтобы ты был особенно расстроен.

L чешет кончик носа о водолазку Лайта.

— Ты удивительно проницателен. По правде говоря, я расстроен: и.о. генпрокурора не жалует ни мою деятельность, ни сам наш приют. Всё это некстати. Военные связи Вамми могли бы мне помочь, но увы.

Он замолкает на секунду и продолжает привычно-безэмоционально:

— Как тебе моя мать? Только не делай вид, что не догадался.

— Как совершенно, ничуть не мелодраматично, — Лайт смеётся. — А как же твоя знаменитая скрытность? Или ты неожиданно решил мне доверять?

— Я всегда тебе доверяю.

— Ты говорил, что ты сирота. Но как минимум у тебя есть мать и дед. А я было надеялся, что твой статус позволит избежать неудобных разговоров с родственниками. Пары десятков твоих детей мне хватит за глаза.

— Это наш секрет, — L приподнимается на локтях и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Я лишён родителей с детства, Мадлен — моя мать только биологически.

Горечь в его голосе Лайт решает проигнорировать.

— Я могила, — отзывается Лайт. — За тайной твоего детства стоит долгая и интересная история?

— Не очень интересная. Но если я тебе её расскажу, придётся тебя убить.

— Знаешь, великому L стоит отказаться от таких шуток.

— Знаю, — L снова укладывается ему на грудь. Лайт наслаждается теплом и спокойствием, но некоторые вопросы не дают ему покоя. Едва он открывается рот, чтобы спросить, о чём ещё говорил с L Роджер, как воцаряется полная тьма.

27.

Лайт ощущает мгновенный укол стыдной, родом из детства, паники, вслепую пытается нащупать L в плотной темноте, и темнота вздыхает в ответ:

— Это мои волосы, Лайт.

— Прости… Ни черта не видно. Телефон невесть где. Что это, террористическая атака на страну? Глобальный блэкаут?

— Думаю, просто выбило пробки.

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Ничем. Не возбуждайся особенно, а то опять будешь ходить во сне. Я посмотрю, в чём дело.

— Как скажешь, мамочка…

Лайта чувствительно пинают в солнечное сплетение, и он морщится:

— Как ты… Ладно. Подожду тебя здесь.

— Вот и молодец.

Шорох коврика. Шлёпанье босых ног о паркет, скрип плохо смазанных дверных петель — L выходит, тихо затворив дверь.

Лайт устраивается на подушке, чувствуя, как темнота уютно омывает его со всех сторон. Сложность ковалентных связей всех, живущих в приюте, ставит его в тупик. Роджер не в курсе родства с L? Кто-то ещё знает? Мадлен и L, на взгляд Лайта, похожи, но схожесть можно списать на слегка восточный разрез глаз, мало ли людей с толикой азиатской…

Вскрик. Звук удара. Лайт вскакивает на кровати, облизывая мгновенно пересохшие губы. Ценность. Изящный череп…

28.

— «Великий L» едва не был убит детской шалостью, — шутливо говорит L, сидя на последней ступеньке в ожидании Лайта. Благополучно включенный свет высвечивает его мокрое от испарины, заострившееся от боли лицо и странно вывернутую руку. Он тяжело дышит, захлёбывающиеся вздохи влажно покидают его грудь.

Лайт осторожно проверяет его голову на предмет ран и облегчённо выдыхает. Не обращая внимания на остальные царапины L, Лайт поднимается на пролёт выше, там, где поперёк неширокой лестницы кто-то натянул верёвку. Лайт садится на корточки и трогает узлы — крепкие, морские, завязанные на совесть. Ярко-синие волокна упруго вибрирует. Лайт оборачивается:

— Откуда?

— Альпинистская. Несколько бухт всегда лежат в зимнем хранилище. Мы… они иногда ездят в горы.

— Они — это дети? Милые у них «шалости». Если бы ты не затормозил своё падение о перила, кто знает, что бы с тобой стало. И пробки выбило очень уж вовремя...

L вправляет себе сустав и коротко выдыхает:

— Пустое. Не обращай внимания. Тут к такому привыкаешь, знал бы ты Бейонда.

— Кто такой Бейонд?

L с трудом поднимается на ноги. Рука безвольно висит в рукаве, и L озадаченно смотрит на неё, как на неожиданно выросший из его тела побег апельсинового дерева — «откуда это взялось?»

— По какой-то причине ты не хочешь, чтобы виновный понёс наказание. Я уважаю твоё решение, но мы отсюда уезжаем, — говорит Лайт спокойно. Он выпрямляется на лестничной площадке и смотрит на L сверху вниз. — Сегодня Сочельник, для католиков это важно, так? Значит, праздничный ужин, поздравления, а завтра утром и духу нашего тут не будет.

L прислоняется здоровым плечом к стене — его пошатывает. Удивительно, но он не спорит с Лайтом, и молчание принимается за согласие. Спать они отправляются по своим спальням.

29.

Ему снится земля, лопнувшая от жара. Солнце, яростно изливающееся на развалины, среди которых нет жизни, только смерть. Раскалённые камни становятся горячее, медный солнечный круг спускается ниже, Лайт тонет в его солнечном свете, он сгорает, слишком ярко, горячо, горячо, горячо. Лайт там, во сне, закрывает руками глаза от солнца, но неоново-красный круг отпечатывается на обратной стороне век. Картина Ротко — Лайт, крича, растворяется в чистом цвете, плавящем кожу.

«Светило солнце — а что еще ему оставалось делать? — и освещало обыденное». Лайт открывает глаза и вытирает мокрый лоб об подушку. Где-то в середине ночи отопление включилось на полную, и пижама Лайта вымокла от пота. Солнечный луч раскалённой чертой разделяет пушистый ковёр, значит, сейчас около девяти. Спешить необязательно, можно даже подремать ещё полчаса, — но мысль вызывает только отвращение, как будто он заразился бессонницей у L. Лёжа на спине, Лайт потирает глаза, и неожиданно чихает от пыли, которая сыпется с манжет пижамной куртки. Он садится в постели и изучает щепотку, собранную в мякоти ладони. Не пыль. Мелкие хлебные крошки, невесть как оказавшиеся в его кровати. На ночь он выпил молока, может, около полуночи ему захотелось пирога с цукатами, который ждал своего рождественского часа на кухне? Лайт совершенно ничего не помнит. Ладони, кажется, ещё саднит от пекла чудовищного сна.

30.

Завтрак проходит в тесной, не слишком уютной компании: L неуклюже пытается одной рукой разрезать кусок медового окорока (вторая на перевязи), бледная Мадлен опасливо поглядывает на Мелло, который покачивается на стуле и сверлит Лайта взглядом, Ниа в молчании расставляет солдатиков вокруг тарелки с кашей. Роджера нет.

— Мы сегодня едем на экскурсию… — тихо поясняет Мадлен, кивая на детей. — И вернёмся только поздно вечером. Мальчики просили позавтракать с… вами.

Она деликатно не подчёркивает, что Мелло и Ниа плевать хотели на Лайта.

Лайт скрещивает на груди руки и поглядывает на часы: не хотелось бы застрять в рождественских пробках, когда всё, чего ему хочется, это как можно скорее покинуть приют (и никогда больше не возвращаться, благодарю покорно).

— Роджер опаздывает, — озвучивает Ниа, поправляя солдата со штыком так, чтобы пластиковое лезвие смотрело в беззащитный живот другому. — Необычно.

Лайт решает взять дело в свои руки.

— Не мог бы ты, в таком случае, передать ему, что мы уезжаем через полчаса?

Ниа послушно слезает со стула, не глядя переступает через подножку, что подставляет ему Мелло, и исчезает на втором этаже.

Отсутствует он недолго. Лайт даже не успевает налить себе кофе.

— Роджер не спустится?

Ниа поливает кашу кленовым сиропом.

— Нет.

Лайт барабанит пальцами по сливочнику. Он с уверенностью может утверждать, что не захочет детей никогда в своей, как он надеется, долгой и увлекательной жизни.

— И как он воспринял новость о нашем отъезде?

— Безропотно, — произносит Ниа, облизывая сиропную ложку. — Он повесился.

31.

Мир не кончается ни шёпотом, ни грохотом взрывов, однако поднимается суета — по лестницам с грохотом сбегают дети, учителя тщетно пытаются собрать этот сброд вместе, и все ждут, что вот-вот вперёд выйдет спаситель и решит все проблемы за них, но L делает вид, что не замечает ничего особенного.

Роджер неподвижно висит в петле (неприлично весело-синей) — повесившись на крепком карнизе собственного кабинета, где проводил порой целые сутки. Безупречно начищенные кожаные туфли сияют, отражая утренний свет, пальцы опухли и посинели, указательный обвиняюще вытянут вниз: Лайт натягивает латексные перчатки и садится на корточки, но нет ни упавшей предсмертной записки, ни следов борьбы.

— Кто позвонит в полицию? — тускло произносит Лайт (он слегка раздражён тем, что теперь в приюте придётся задержаться, и абсурдно чувствует злость на труп, испортивший им все планы, ещё и заслоняющий вид из окна: голубое, словно сапфир, небо, лёгкая изморозь, бликующая на солнце, святочно поблескивающий мир). Что-то хрустит под подошвой его ботинка. Лайт всматривается внимательнее.

— Издавна приют обладал своей юрисдикцией, — объясняет L, словно находится на лекции, а не рядом с телом одного из своих бывших опекунов. — Мы сами расследуем дела, которые происходят в наших стенах, на территорию не допускаются посторонние. Помогало то, что генпрокурор был в хороших отношениях с Роджером. Ты умеешь проводить вскрытия? У нас имеется превосходный анатомический театр. Правда, для этого придётся спускать его на подземный этаж…

— Конечно, — через силу произносит Лайт. — Но сначала хватит и наружного исследования.

Под туфлями Роджера — хлебные крошки.

32.

Роджера снимают с карниза и укладывают на столе для конференций рядом с аккуратными рядами папок с наверняка важными документами, над которыми Роджер работал перед смертью. Мадлен вертит в руках разрезанную верёвку, рассматривая узел, и молчит — лучше бы она говорила: её свинцовое молчание мешает Лайту сосредоточиться и взять себя в руки.

Поредевшие волосы безвольно распадаются на высоком морщинистом лбу Роджера; _того, что было Роджером_. Лайт старается не встречаться взглядом с распахнутыми глазами трупа. Он чувствует, как его укачивает, словно он сплёл себе качели и начал раскачиваться на карнизе напротив «карниза Роджера».

— Полужёсткая странгуляционная борозда, — проговаривает Лайт. — Атипичное расположение петли — сбоку. Необычно.

Ярко-синий в ладонях Мадлен мозолит ему глаза. Когда Лайт моргает, эта синяя змея плывёт в темноте, издевательски свивая в кольца своё тонкое, смертельно-опасное тело — забрать жизнь L у неё не получилось, но этой ночью она получила свою жертву.

— Борозда… Странно…

— Что? — тут же влезает L. Мадлен тоже склоняется над телом — она всё так же молчит, но глаза сверкают от любопытства. Не похоже, чтобы смерть Роджера сильно повлияла что на его дочь, что на внука, которые, касаясь плечами друг друга, с интересом смотрят на труп отца и деда: семейная преемственность на «Уроке анатомии доктора Тульпа», версия современная.

Лайт аккуратно поворачивает тяжёлую голову набок. Тело не могло остыть, но Лайт предпочёл бы ощутить холод.

— Смотрите. Странгуляционная борозда располагается ниже щитовидного хряща.

Лайт присматривается.

— Тут их две. Одна восходящая, вот… Поверх щитовидного хряща, видите, еле различимая? А вот ниже вторая, ярко выраженная.

— Замкнута горизонтально, — тянет L и открытыми глазами смотрит на Лайта. Он кивает:

— Его сначала задушили, потом подвесили. Точнее, конечно, можно будет сказать только после вскрытия, но я уверен, что это убийство.

Его голос предательски вздрагивает. Без паники. Только без паники — весь этот приют набит психопатами сверху донизу, кто угодно мог это сделать.

— Как интересно. Снова повешенный в приюте, но в этот раз не ребёнок… А где ты был ночью, Ягами Лайт? — медленно спрашивает Мадлен, но Лайт ей не отвечает. Его трясёт так сильно, что перчатка, которую он пытается стянуть, лопается.

L здоровой рукой достаёт из кармана джинсов пузырёк антибактериального геля и кидает его Лайту. Лайт рассеянно выдавливает на ладони полтюбика и смотрит, как жидкость медленно, тягуче сочится сквозь пальцы. Одна капля падает на дубовый наборной паркет. Хлебные крошки набухают, и у Лайта мутится в глазах. Он убийца.

_Убийца_.

L решительно берёт Лайта за безвольную ледяную ладонь и тянет за собой, за массивный книжный шкаф, к счастью, скрывающий тело Роджера, немигающими глазами провожающего их движение, — и одной рукой неуклюже обхватывает его лицо. Заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Послушай, послушай… Лайт… Всё будет нормально. Всё нормально.

Лайт сосредотачивается на его хрипловатом голосе. На том, как полуденное солнце обливает его светом, и на щеках видно легчайший светлый пушок. L не спрашивает, убил ли Лайт Роджера — это самое страшное. Большим пальцам L нежно гладит скулу Лайта, рука у него горячая, как уголёк, что кстати: Лайта знобит. Он ещё никогда не отнимал жизнь. Он убил Роджера, и даже не помнит этого. И даже не понимает — зачем? Он психопат. Он больной…

— Лайт, соберись… Так. Тебе надо попить.

— Воды, пожалуйста, — ухитряется выдавить из себя Лайт, но L исчезает из кабинета на минуту и возвращается со стаканом отвратительно сладкой кока-колы, из которой выдохся весь газ. Лайт кривится, но после глотка этой дрянив голове действительно светлеет

— Никто ничего не узнает, — говорит L. — Расследование я проведу лично. Мы сделаем всё тихо. Мы всегда делаем всё тихо…

Мелло заглядывает в дверь, которую L не закрыл за собой, и выдувает пузырь ядовито-розовой жвачки.

— Немного поздновато для этого, mein Kommandant. К нам на всех парах несутся гости с мигалками.

L впервые на памяти Лайта от души матерится и тут же вытаскивает телефон, чтобы начать звонить, выяснять, угрожать… Лайт всего этого не слышит. Он смотрит на свои ладони — на левой лёгкий ожог, словно от горячей батареи… или верёвки, на секунду соскользнувшей. Кожу ладоней стягивает от спирта.

33.

— Я специально вылетел, как только получил наводку. Кто-то в этом грёбаном приюте выдал тебя, L. Cамого L!

И.о. генерального прокурора, сэр Оливер Хилд сидит в кресле Роджера, сцепив в замок толстые руки — ему около пятидесяти лет; могучее телосложение, густые брови неандертальца, крошечные чёрные глазки, крупные лошадиные зубы, которые он скалит, будто обезьяна. Отвратительный великан.

— Хотел, как всегда, по-тихому здесь пошуршать? Нет, мой дорогой. Харлан был к тебе непозволительно мягок, упокой Господь его душу. А ради тебя я отложил все свои важные дела, чтобы явиться на свидание. Надеюсь, ты это ценишь, — великан оглушительно хохочет. Лайт на мгновение ищет что-нибудь острое, чтобы воткнуть ему в глаз.

L ничего не отвечает, но его лицо каменеет: бледный, осунувшийся, проигравший… Лайт осторожно берёт его за руку, не обращая внимания на переглядки полицейских, оформляющих тело, и L отвечает ему слабым пожатием пальцев. Хилд перегибается через подлокотник кресла ближе к L — босому, в слишком просторных джинсах и белом кашемировом свитере, облегающему каждую косточку: проигравший Давид перед торжествующим Голиафом.

— Я раздавлю тебя, как чирей, — мягко обещает Хилд и смотрит на L с такой ненавистью, что, абсурдно, но Лайт ощущает покалывание ревности.

— Посмотрим, что на это скажет премьер-министр, — ровным голосом замечает L, но Лайт замечает странную гримасу, на миг искажающую его бесстрастные черты.

— Что же на это скажет мой бывший одноклассник? И правда, — Хилд текучим движением — такую грацию было сложно заподозрить в его огромном теле — выскальзывает из кресла и одобрительно кивает:

— Я рад, что ты решил не размножаться. Англии повезло.

L вырывает свои пальцы из руки Лайта, но — слишком поздно.

34.

Кабинет Роджера опечатали отвратительно яркой желтой лентой, легкомысленно мерцающей в полутьме коридоров. Свет приглушён. Остаток дня Лайт помнит как в тумане — короткий допрос скучающими полицейскими, мечтающими вернуться домой к своей индейке и мятному пюре. Тупые вопросы и тупые ответы Лайта «я всю ночь крепко спал», никаких подробностей. Самое главное, что помнит Лайт из наставлений отца, — ни в коем случае не торопиться. Перед каждым ответом надо выждать две, лучше три секунды — и говорить как можно короче. («И поменьше деталей… Я бы дал преступникам совет: меньше выдумывайте — и будет меньше шансов запутаться в своём же вранье».)

35.

— За что Хилд тебя так ненавидит? — спрашивает Лайт без особого интереса, разбивая берёзовое полено в камине на отдельные рдеющие угли. Всего сорок восемь часов назад Лайт радовался шансу увидеть место, где вырос L. Сейчас его тошнит даже от вида стен этого могильника: тело Роджера уже увезли, но присутствие смерти остаётся. Рождественская ель в тёмном углу зала стоит, глупо вытянув вперёд ветви, наполовину украшенные игрушками. Стеклянные львы беззвучно рыкают среди беспомощно растопыренных иголок.

— Дело прошлое, — коротко отвечает L и отпивает щедрый глоток «Ширли Темпл».

Лайт скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты мне не доверяешь. Это правильно.

L допивает коктейль, выуживает мараскиновую вишню и коротко целует Лайта — ледяной, пьянящий… Языком проталкивает вишню ему в рот — и откидывает назад голову, улыбаясь неестественно-красными губами, липкими от конфетной сладости. Лайт медленно разгрызает крошечный кристалл льда в самой сердцевине плода. L лезет в карман джинсов и вытаскивает внешний жёсткий диск, обклеенный стикерами с убогими котятами в корзинках, котятами, играющими с клубками шерсти, котятами, лакающими молоко.

— Что это? — Лайт берёт диск двумя пальцами, только чтобы не прикоснуться к этому кичу.

— Внешний жёсткий диск.

L читает жажду убийства в глазах Лайта и продолжает:

— Это — я.

Кажется, ему доставляет наслаждение бравировать собственной самоуверенностью.

— Всё, что называется мной.

Лайт потрясённо смотрит на L, и тот добавляет после некоторой паузы.

— Ладно, и правда слишком мелодраматично… и не совсем правда. Допустим, часть меня. Я дарю тебе то, что не видел ещё никто. Информация о некоторых моих делах. Обо мне.

L засовывает руку в карман и старательно не смотрит на Лайта. Его щёки слегка краснеют, и Лайт чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

— Не боишься, что я передам всё хотя бы «Викиликс»?

— Я же говорил. Я тебе доверяю. Время у нас есть, коронер наверняка отложит отчёт на день, даже если его поторопят — никто не любит работать в рождество.

«Кроме тебя», — думает Лайт.

— И я полагаю, тебе следует воспользоваться этим шансом и уехать. — «Пока есть возможность», — не говорит L, но Лайт и так это понимает.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я уехал?

L смотрит на него, и впервые на памяти Лайта на его лице — тень замешательства. Вместо ответа он медленно касается плеча Лайта и тут же отдёргивает руку, словно дотронулся до огня, но Лайт делает шажок вперёд, — эта короткая быстрая ласка возбуждает его… Возвращает к реальности.

— Там тебя будет ждать маленькая загадка, — L кивает на диск. — Займёт твой разум на некоторое время, пока мы будем разбираться с проблемами.

Синяки под его глазами стали темнее. Скулы такие острые, что ими можно резать бумагу — Лайт думает о результатах анализов (он никогда не перестаёт о них думать) и с горечью понимает — если ему придётся скрываться, он может уже никогда не увидеть L.

Он _не успеет_ увидеть L.

— Пожалуйста, только не потеряй

L зажмуривается. Лайт целует его с широко раскрытыми глазами.

36.

В самолёте Лайт открывает лэптоп и подключает диск, читает жадно, но едва ли даже Лайт способен одолеть столько информации об L сразу; он владеет пещерой с сокровищами, золотом, в котором может купаться годы. Лайта приводит в восторг каждый неизвестный факт. Лайта изумляет нахальство L: кому только в голову может прийти, что грозная буква в его псевдониме — его настоящее имя? Или что в Кембридже он участвовал в театральных постановках, судя по отметкам в его личном деле, и играл неплохо? Лайт представляет себе серьёзного L, завёрнутого в перепачканную шоколадом простыню — саван в кладбищенской грязи, — кричащего о будущем шотландских королей, пока Грималкин урчит у его поцарапанных коленок, или — «Который час, Апемант? Час быть честным».

Лайт листает дальше. На теннисном матче в То-дае, который по какой-то причине Лайту было так важно выиграть, L без сомнений ему поддался: в 1994 году он стал вторым на Уимболдонском турнире среди юниоров, проиграв только Скотту Хамфризу, Лайт готов поставить свой зажим для галстука — что специально. Очевидно, Ватари оберегал своего воспитанника от излишней публичности, но отказать ему в том, чтобы покрасоваться на корте, всё-таки не смог. Лайт увеличивает зернистую фотографию-вырезку из «Уинчестер Эко»: почти неразличимый L улыбается с букетом в руках; волосы собраны в хвостик, отчего он кажется совсем юным. Здесь ему пятнадцать. Лайт прикасается к экрану, который идёт радужными пятнами, и с неохотой убирает руку: он соскучился. Ещё фото: L в белом халате за химическими опытами в собственной лаборатории, серьёзный и сосредоточенный, L запускает воздушного змея… Крошечный L с испуганными оленьими глазами — первый день в доме Вамми. Лайт листает документы: в 1987 году его забрали из детского дома №4 в Хабаровске и перевезли в Великобританию. Родители: Хелен и Лестер Лоулайты, _мертвы_. Как английский ребёнок мог попасть в Хабаровск?

Лайт кликает следующие папки, но — пустота. Никакой информации об L ранее 1987 года, словно однажды его, уже школьника, принесли аисты. Лайт барабанит пальцами по откидному столику. Информационный вакуум странно не вяжется с многословием прочей информации об L: оценках в Вамми, характеристиках из Кембриджа, первых делах… Находится место даже скучным счетам — L свободно путешествует по миру, ни в чём себе не отказывая, «Четыре сезона», «Бурдж-эль-Араб», «Негреско», «Плаза», но встречаются и отсканированные квитанции, выписанные от руки (стариковским почерком, старательно выводящим незнакомые английские имена), — маленькие отельчики в Бретани с «франками» в графе оплаты, крошечный семейный пансион в Тулузе; чек из общежития над рынком в Стамбуле, ещё смутно благоухающий кипящим маслом и фруктами… Россия — хабаровский «Лазурит». ЮАР — «Рэдиссон». Из Италии счетов нет, и скоро Лайт понимает, почему: у него палаццо в Венеции, тонущее рядом с площадью Сан-Марко, _пижон L_, квартира в Риме на Виа Витторио-Венето. Двухэтажная квартира в Гонконге. Лайт прикидывает стоимость квадратного метра жилья в округе Ваньчай и вздыхает: человек, который строит небоскрёб в Токио, может позволить себе содержать недвижимость по всему миру.

Только…

Дома, квартиры, крошечные усадебки… Пакеты акций, банковские счета принадлежат не L, а зарегистрированы на юридические фирмы, частные консорциумы. Их десятки, где-то — автомобиль, где-то яхта (строительная компания-подрядчик «Уайт Стар Лайн» — чувство юмора L было слишком сухим даже по меркам Лайа). Имя L не фигурировало ни разу. У него была страховка, история любви-ненависти с дантистом в Лондоне (Лайт просматривает зубную карту, полную скрытого драматизма в количестве поставленных пломб, и морщится от сочувствия к незнакомому врачу, который явно попотел, приводя зубы L к идеальному состоянию). Без отличия закончивший Кембридж, L официально работает в лондонской адвокатской конторе в Темпл-Дистрикт, выплачивает ипотеку за крошечную квартирку в Кеннинг Тауне и каждый год участвует в благотворительных марафонах в пользу пострадавших от «произвола властей и несправедливости юридической системы Великобритании». Лайт было фыркает от смеха, но смех умирает, едва он видит папку, озаглавленную своим именем.

Зачат, родился, учился... Уехал. Сухие строчки, которые раскладывают его жизнь на невразумительные составляющие. Лайт щёлкает по фотографиям: себя в четыре года, щекастого и счастливого с золотой рыбкой, пойманной на фестивале Аой Мацури в Киото, себя — первоклассника в коротких шортах (улыбка уже через силу), себя на соревнованиях по теннису, слишком маленького и худого для своей возрастной группы. Вот Лайт с друзьями в старшей школе — он кажется совсем чужим, незнакомым Лайту-сейчас. Рука лежит на талии Юри, каштановые волосы небрежно зачёсаны с висков, глаза полуприкрыты, губы иронически изгибаются, — о чём думал тот Лайт? Почему на его лице выражение такой скуки и плохо скрытого отвращения? Почему сейчас Лайт смотрит на фотографии так, словно они запечатлели незнакомца?

В папке с медиа-файлами есть и видео. Поколебавшись, Лайт нажимает на play.

На записи Лайт валяется на кровати и листает порно-журнал. Вот он задерживается на развороте с загорелой девушкой с крупной грудью и широкими бёдрами, кукольно-полными губами… и ничего не делает. Не дрочит, не трётся о простыни, просто _смотрит_.

Лайт останавливает запись.

На видео Лайт ведёт себя так, словно знает о наличии камер, но этого не может быть. Лайт валяется на постели, но Лайт почти никогда не позволяет себе такой расхлябанности — кровать для сна (и для секса), и больше ни для чего. Лайт-на-плёнке смотрит порножурналы с девушками совсем не его типа — Лайту нравятся высокие, плоскогрудые, с длинными белыми лицами и узкими сияющими глазами: принцессы древности с графики Хисикавы Моронобу, а не сисястые героини безмоглых эччи.

Лайт открывает «список агентов ФБР».

Смертельно-чёрные на белом поле экрана засечки букв — «погиб, погибла» отдаются на языке привкусом горящей пластмассы, нагретого металла — так перегревается поезд в метро... Лайт не может подобрать другого определения: он — «око бури». Рэй Пенбер, Мисора Наоми, агенты ФБР, все остальные, кто имел отношение к Лайту — опосредованное и не очень, все — мертвы. Это, разумеется, паранойя, совпадение, но Лайт, листая документы, сравнивая графики слежки за ним, отчётливо понимает, почему L заподозрил его тогда. Несколько раз Лайт уходил от слежки, ненадолго: «слепые зоны» составляли час, два, не более того. Намеренно ли тот Лайт это делал? С какой целью? Знал ли тот Лайт о наблюдении?

L было легко убедить себя в виновности Лайта, перебирая эти отчёты; метафизическую достоверность невообразимых ужасов. «Кира».

В мыслях всплывает их первая встреча. Ничем не примечательный день, правда — экзамены, правда — те, что Лайт мог написать безупречно, даже будучи младшеклассником, — и чудаковатый иностранец на несколько рядов ниже. Его глаза, чёрные и непрозрачные, словно жемчужины, в погоне за которыми у ныряльщиков из ушей выплёскивается кровь, провожали каждое движение Лайта. Лайт вернулся к своей работе, но ручка в его руке чуть подрагивала. Потом Лайт ещё несколько раз оборачивался, но незнакомец скрючился за партой, прилежно размышляя над своим эссе, и на Лайта больше не глядел.

Лайт тогда не понял, хотелось ему, чтобы тот незнакомец прошёл — или чтобы провалился.

Он раздражённо захлопывает ноутбук и вытаскивает «Молескин» и ручку. Пора было перестать забивать себе голову всякой ерундой, а подумать о деле. Лайт перебирает разрозненные события прошедших дней, пытаясь их упорядочить.

1) Знакомство с — и гибель Э. Харлана

2) Покушение в приюте

3) Убийство Роджера

4) Общая улика — верёвка

5) Хлебные крошки у трупа Роджера (похоже, те же, что и на пижаме)

6) Смерть одного из детей

7) Важен ли Оливер Хилд?

8) Стукач (неизвестный игрок? Кто-то извне? невозможно)

9) Загадка внешнего диска — детство L, загадка акций?

Поколебавшись, Лайт прибавляет пункты:

10) Болезнь L

11) Поиски наследника его империи

Лайт словно смотрит на полотно Джаспера Джонса, где каждая подпись намеренно нарушает гармонию изображения, и вместе слова не имеют смысла. Фальстарт. Некоторые из пунктов Лайт легко связывает в голове, но все вместе они не укладываются в единую схему, словно им не хватает одной главной, связующей детали, клейкой ленты, где бы рядком уместились умирающие пронумерованные мушки с первой по одиннадцатую. Или нужно начать отсчёт с других контрольных точек? Со смерти Ватари? С начала совместного расследования дела Ёцубы, когда поймали Киру?

Лайт развинчивает колпачок «Монблана» — того самого. На мгновение касается подушечкой пальца крошечных вмятин на золоте, которые оставил L, и его обжигает желанием: ему хочется вернуться и взять L прямо в кабинете Роджера, почему нет, смерть никогда не лишала Лайта возбуждения, наоборот, как щепотка перца, только распаляла — это ещё один общий штрих их сумасшествия, folie a deux, как сказала бы Мадлен Рувье. Тут же в уме всплывает её лицо, и возбуждение пропадает: невозможно трахаться перед иконой, совершенной строгостью черт, которые составляют её лицо.

Лайт переводит взгляд на страницу: в задумчивости он представлял себе лицо Мадлен и писал, писал её имя, заполняя строчки рядами каллиграфически-аккуратных букв.

37.

Даже не взглянув на Москву, о которой столько читал, он выпивает безвкусного кофе из автомата-близнеца автоматов в Пудуне, Схипхоле и в Яне Смэтсе и уже через два часа вылетает в Хабаровск.

38.

Аэропорт Хабаровска — сливочное пирожное на сплошном, засыпанным сладкой пудрой блюде. Снег такой густой, будто бог решает по-быстрому похоронить труп этого мира; похоронные процессии закутанных в серое или чёрное людей, как зловещие птички Кирхнера, разлетаются, не оглядываясь друг на друга. Лёгкий мериносовый кардиган медленно тяжелеет под весом снежинок — они витые, неправдоподобно крупные, скользящие отвесно. Соприкасаясь с его задранным кверху лицом, они стремительно тают и ледяной водой стекают за высокий воротник водолазки. Здесь не холодно, светло и совершенно тихо — сахарные кубики зданий растворяются в молоке снегопада. Лайт остаётся один в целом мире. Он вообще не знает России, России современной, а не жёлтого Петербурга Достоевского; враждебной страны, анахронизма, место которому только в истории, максимум — в бегущей скупой строке новостей. L иногда говорил по-русски, практиковал язык, чтобы не растерять навыки — обилие шипяще-свистящих монструозных конструкций всегда чем-то раздражало Лайта, он и представить не мог, что L — _отсюда_.

Он ловит такси и откидывается на вытертом сиденье — он едет в детский дом, из которого Роджер Рувье когда-то забрал своего единственного внука, не зная (Лайт уверен) о степени их родства, — вероятно, Роджера уговорила Мадлен. Или, скорее, она уговорила Ватари, а тот предоставил Роджеру убедительные доводы «за». Роджер Рувье не был похож на человека, которого легко тронуть слезами, а вот перспективой выгодной инвестиции для его детского паноптикума...

Лайт оглядывается: скоро его следы на парковке аэропорта совсем заметёт, словно его тут никогда и не было. Как в Лос-Анджелесе, Лайт чувствует, как изношено тут время, только здесь оно запаздывает. Замерзает. Картинка за окном дробится: алые тормозные огни редких машин, столбы электропередач полосуют холодок обложенного тучами неба, забинтованные в сетку бурые дома заляпаны снегом, словно птичьим помётом. Обязательный «Макдональдс» среди массивных громад «советского эллинизма», господство белого, безупречно правильные формы, практически невозможные в природе, город — фрактал Бенуа Мандельброта. Лайт расплачивается и вступает в раскисшую дорожную грязь.

Здесь здания отличаются друг от друга только цветом осклизлых скамеек у подъезда, от абсента до мшисто-облезающего болотного, но таблички с нумерацией ярко освещены, и он быстро находит нужный дом — то ли тюрьму, то ли школу… Приют. Первое пристанище мальчика, возникшего из ниоткуда.

39.

Лайт ожидает, что внутри будет так же, как и снаружи: официальный конструктивизм, бедность и холод. Но попадает в светлое помещение с высокими окнами, пушистыми ковриками, детскими голосами — чистыми и уверенными, и запахом печёных яблок. На стенах — фотографии улыбающихся девочек и мальчиков, аккуратно приклеенные детские рисунки; милые сельские пейзажи и несущиеся вперёд смешные мохноногие лошадки. Никаких умирающих на охоте животных, запертых шкафов с треснувшими книжными корешками; огромный контраст с потемневшим от времени домом Вамми.

Директриса тоже совсем не похожа на мрачного Роджера — у неё широкая улыбка и крепкое рукопожатие.

— Ольга. Я говорю по-английски, — она вытаскивает из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет. — У нас много иностранных усыновителей.

Ольга закуривает и зажимает фильтр между ненакрашенных губ, энергично сжимает и разжимает ладонь.

— Давайте ваши фотографии.

Фото: L — ребёнок; оленьи глаза, сломанные игрушки, распечатанная фотография восьмилетнего ребёнка в доме Вамми. Ольга выпускает клуб дыма и пожимает плечами.

— Не помню его. Значит это только одно: в приюте он пробыл меньше месяца, и я не успела запечатлеть в сердце его милый образ.

— Может, у вас остались какие-то документы? — Лайт сглатывает. — Что угодно?

— Я не имею права показывать вам документы, вы сами понимаете.

Она растирает докуренную до фильтра сигарету в уродливой пепельнице-рыбе в шляпе, явно детском подарке.

— В своем письме — пожалуйста, больше никогда не используйте машинный переводчик, это насилие над языком… — вы упоминали 1987 год. Но все архивы вплоть до 1995 года сгорели. Даже при всём желании я никак не могу вам помочь.

— И никаких копий? — упавшим голосом спрашивает Лайт.

Ольга хитро подмигивает:

— Нет, но есть нечто лучше. У нас работает замечательный психолог — ей уже семьдесят, но в голове у неё надёжный компьютер. Я рассказала ей о вашем случае, и она заверила меня, что её память хранит всех детей, с которыми она работала.

40.

— «Разумеется, я его помню», — Ольга переводит Лайту слова сухощавой пожилой дамы в твидовых брюках и стального цвета глазами за строгой оправой очков. И прибавляет что-то восторженное от себя, очевидно, похвалу даме, потому что та милостиво кивает Лайту.

— «Я бы ничего не рассказала вам о наших воспитанниках, но этот ребенок был не наш. Документы на него долго не поступали, он был как подкидыш — и, похоже, знал, что не задержится у нас надолго. Терпеливо пережидал, словно на автобусной остановке, ни с кем не конфликтовал, ни с кем не дружил».

Дама — _Элла Васильевна_, чёрт побери эти ужасные имена, — решительно разрубает воздух ребром ладони. До Лайта доносится аромат классической «Шанели».

— «Хабаровск-7. Это вам что-нибудь говорит?»

Лайт качает головой.

— «Советую вам поискать. Ребёнок, я подозреваю, попал к нам в декабре 1987 года, а в феврале 1988 года его уже забрали».

— Кто?

— «Этого я вам сказать не могу».

Впрочем, Лайт и так знает.

Элла Васильевна снимает очки, и внезапно оказывается, что глаза у неё не стальные, а светло-голубые, полные странного сочувствия. Она тянется к допотопной этажерке и снимает старомодную папку: картон, тканевные завязки, пропечатанный на пишущей машинке заголовок.

— «Как только Оля рассказала мне о вашем письме, я поискала кое-что, что может показаться вам интересным. Я храню это, потому что всегда знала: когда-нибудь по поводу этого ребёнка ко мне обязательно придут».

Ольга выглядит такой же озадаченной, как и Лайт. Элла Викторовна поглаживает папку.

— «Он сразу же показался мне травмированным — не только физически… О, вы не знали? У него был страшный ожог на весь лоб, как будто его приложили головой к раскалённой батарее, такой ужас… — но и травмированным душевно. Я немедленно начала с ним работу, но он не шёл на контакт, отмалчивался. Я попробовала арт-терапию. На результат можете посмотреть сами».

Лайт аккуратно развязывает тесёмки — ткань настолько ветхая, что буквально расходится под пальцами. В горле першит от пыли и чересчур приторного парфюма. Он прокашливается и открывает папку.

41.

Пусть бумага и чуть пожелтела, краски ничуть не поблекли за прошедшие годы, оставаясь такие же сочными, яркими, тревожащими. Сплошная штриховка алого; чёрные всполохи, будто молнии в аду. Следующий рисунок — треснувшая от пекла сухая земля: продолжая тему молний первого рисунка, на этом в почве змеились красно-бурые трещины. Третий рисунок: мультяшно разлетающиеся кисти рук и щедрые потоки крови. Осколки кирпича, прознающие детально прорисованный карий глаз, и три огромные буквы кириллицы.

— БАХ, — переводит Ольга. Голос у неё странный.

Лайт листает дальше, но на всех двадцати рисунках, исполненных, без сомнения, хоть и детской, но талантливой рукой, — одно и то же, в плотных, жирных линиях — атака? нападение? война? Смерть.

— «Вы заметили? Нигде он не рисовал себя. Это безличная гибель известного ему мира, которую он пассивно созерцает… К нам часто попадают сложные дети — зловредные, жестокое, плаксивые; хулиганы, но за исключением редчайших случаев это поведение — защитная реакция на стресс, они напуганы. Но не этот ребёнок. Дети сторонились его. Не из-за ожога, как можно было подумать, он прикрывал лицо челкой, никаких следов и не было видно, если не присматриваться. Из-за его ледяной обособленности. Он был другим».

Элла Васильевна на пару секунд замолкает, а потом говорит нечто такое, от чего приветливое выражение на лице Ольги скисает, словно несвежее молоко. Она жмётся, но переводит.

— «Он был опасен».

42.

Лайт валяется в постели блеклой хабаровской гостиницы и страстно мечтает оказаться далеко отсюда. Пить несовершеннолетний виски, читать Эдогаву Рампо, через пару месяцев восстановиться в университете и жить, не выезжая из Токио. Никогда. Он поднимает каменно-тяжёлую руку и с трудом прикладывает телефон к уху:

— Мне плевать, даже если у тебя королева на чаепитии. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, я не могу уснуть.

— Господин премьер-министр, сэр, — елейно говорит L. — Вы позволите? Мой любовник не может уснуть без моего пожелания спокойной ночи.

Знакомый тёплый голос сразу же повышает Лайту настроение, он садится в кровати:

— Ты кусок говна. Это и правда был?.. Почему ты не зовёшь его по имени?

— Я их не запоминаю. Они всё время меняются, маленькие человечки, проще ко всем обращаться «сэр».

— Или «мэм».

— Завтра назову его «мэм», — обещает голос в трубке. Слышится шорох, словно L отходит подальше, а потом шёпот:

— Минуту назад мы говорили о Роджере. На мне смокинг, и знаешь, это так странно — он всё время хотел, чтобы я одевался прилично, а я натянул эти тряпки только после его смерти, — и вот напротив нас в министерстве иностранных дел висит его огромным портрет маслом, с которого он так осуждающе на меня смотрит.

— Шутишь?

— Нисколько. Настоящий смокинг от Генри Пула. Ужасно неудобный, я даже сесть в нём…

— _L_.

— …И знаешь, как в нём тесно заднице?

— А ты ешь побольше сладкого, — язвительно говорит Лайт. — Ты знал, чем занимался Роджер?

— Догадывался, но никогда не спрашивал о подробностях.

Лайт глубоко вздыхает.

— Когда всё закончится, я отвезу тебя в Дублин, — успокаивающе мурчит трубка голосом L. — Мы будем есть устрицы, упорно читать Джойса и высматривать гимнических спринтеров.

Под «всё» он подразумевает убийство Роджера? Как дипломатично.

— Ты запланировал себе дело с ИРА, правда?

— Может быть, — сдаваясь, говорит трубка. — Но это не мешает нам после расследования выпить стаута и посидеть у моря.

L ничего не спрашивает о Лайте, и Лайт чертовски за это благодарен. Он устраивает голову на хилую гостиничную подушку, подкладывая трубку под ухо. Пластик нагревается, и кажется, будто L сидит рядом и шепчет ему в ухо какую-то успокаивающую чушь.

— Соскучился? — Лайт флиртует совсем неуклюже.

Ему хочется спать, утонуть с головой в этом хрипловатом голосе и шуме на линии, похожем на шёпот раковины, которую находишь на морском берегу. Пожалуй, Дублин — не такая уж плохая идея. Сон обволакивает его, словно желе, хрипловатый голос L отгоняет кошмары, и впервые за долгое время Лайт спит как _записанный_ — без снов.

43.

Утром, закусив резиновыми круассанами в помпезном ресторане гостиницы, Лайт набирает в поисковике «Хабаровск-7». Информации чрезвычайно мало — это какой-то военный город недалеко от Хабаровска или, наоборот, очень далеко, закрытый в 1988 году. Что за город, с какой целью он был создан, что за разработки там велись и как с этим связан L — Лайт не понимает. Он задаёт более строгие параметры поиска и выходит на кустарно сделанную домашнюю страницу какого-то местного жителя; ни телефона, ни информации — только невразумительные русские строчки и… много фотографий. Хабаровск-7, как он выглядит сегодня: разорённые здания — остовы древних чудовищ, свернувшихся клубками; трава прорастает сквозь ржавые автомобили, полевые цветы распускаются среди обломков кирпича и бетонных арматур — город-призрак.

Лайт начинает письмо автору фотографий с предложения денег — он справедливо судит, что в таком случае даже машинный перевод не остановит человека от прочтения, — и назначает встречу в лобби гостиницы.

44.

Кирилл, двадцатилетний учёный в драных спортивных штанах с коротко обритой головой — настоящий энтузиаст своего дела и может говорить о Хабаровске-7 часами. Славянский акцент в его речи силён настолько, что с непривычки Лайт едва может разобрать слова:

— Вы первый за много лет, кого интересует Хабаровск-7. Что странно: он не пользуется популярностью среди любителей заброшек, всех тянет в Припять, на станцию Дуга или в Протвино. Мало кто сечёт, что самые амбициозные проекты были как раз у нас.

«У нас» — это в Хабаровске, как понимает Лайт — и едва сдерживает улыбку.

— Расскажите о нём?

Кирилл наклоняется за чашкой чая: за отворотом куртки «Рибок» топорщится плотный конверт с деньгами, который Лайт передал ему полчаса назад.

— В 1929 году высшие чины Красной армии приказали создать научный центр по разработке биологического оружия, конечно, вместе с испытательным полигоном. Сначала это дело хотели разместить на острове Возрождения в Аральском море, но потом остановились на выработанных штольнях под Хабаровском — «под», как вы понимаете, весьма условно. Ехать туда несколько часов. А им надо было зарыться ещё глубже. Там на службу родине призывались смертельно опасные штаммы и вирусы… Необитаемые земли, брошенная инфраструктура, с которой можно было начать работать, близость Китая, — особый резон. Дружба дружбой, но всегда стоило иметь запасной план. Работа началась в 1938 году… Потом — война, строительство было прекращено, но в 1946 году продолжилось. Через несколько лет, по разным источникам — в 1950 или 1951 году — в Хабаровске-7 начались уникальные исследования бацилл туляремии. Особенность Хабаровска-7 заключалась в прекрасном местоположении — на поверхности это был небольшой городок, там имелось две школы, детские сады, несколько поликлиник, позднее даже построили кинотеатр, а научно-исследовательская лаборатория находилась под землёй.

— В бывших выработанных шахтах?

— Именно. Там изучались штаммы бруцеллёза, сибирской язвы и прочих прелестей. И кто знает, что стало бы с этими биологическими подарочками, если бы 1987 году случайно брошенная сигарета не уничтожила десятилетия исследований.

В голосе Кирилла — искренняя грусть. Лайт решает не заострять внимание его явном презрении к всеобщему миру на планете:

— Почему исследования не возобновили?

— А, — Кирилл машет рукой. — Пытались, но дело гиблое, потому что половина состава откинулась. Учёные, лаборанты, животные, — говорят, в результате пожара разбились некие скляночки, и вирусы уничтожили тех немногих, кто почти спасся от дыма. Восемьдесят девять человек погибло, работа-то не прекращалась ни днём, ни ночью, даже в те времена. На исследованиях официально поставили крест. Выживших вместе с семьями эвакуировали, шахты, то есть лаборатории, залили хлором и запечатали, оставшуюся на поверхности технику постепенно разворовали. Ещё один город-призрак. Такая вот занимательная и печальная история.

Он с шумом отхлёбывает остывший чай и грустно пялится на осевшие чаинки, словно пытается предсказать своё будущее.

— Мне нужно туда, — твёрдо говорит Лайт.

Кирилл дёргается, и сливочно-чайная лужица выплескивается на блюдце.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Туда ехать часов пять по сплошному бездорожью, я ебал. Делать там нечего, и всё тут.

Кирилл даже выворачивает рот в могучем зевке: обнажаются белые, как у кота, зубы и нежно-розовый язык. Лайт терпеливо ждёт, нацепив на лицо вежливую полуулыбку.

Потянувшись и потянув время Кирилл, наконец, сдаётся.

— Хрен с тобой. Но придётся заплатить за нормальный внедорожник, другой туда не проедет.

— Зачем внедорожник? — Лайт пожимает плечами. — Найми вертолёт. Завтра с утра, если будет хорошая погода, полетим.

Кирилл смотрит на него с лёгкой опаской — как на слегка сумасшедшего — и с неожиданным уважением.

45.

Вылетели рано, едва рассвело, и Лайт тут же вкладывает в ухо наушник мини-гарнитуры. Нестерпимо долгие гудки, как будто она не на работе, а отдыхает — _смешно_. В своём роде она такая же фанатичка, как и L.

— Алло? — кокетливый мужской голос без тени сонливости: ещё бы, наверняка ловят «золотой час» где-нибудь в Киото, тут не до сна.

— Кёя, дай мне Амане.

Мгновение узнавания. Лайт слышит шёпот менеджера — неразборчивый, тот прикрывает динамик ладонью, — шорох ткани и лёгкий вздох в трубке. Миса долго молчит.

— Привет. У тебя всё в порядке?

Она, на самом деле, вовсе не хочет знать, в порядке ли он: ей нужно понять, почему он звонит, когда год назад бросил её по электронной почте, а сам уехал с L за рубеж (вопиюще неприличное поведение, которое Лайт в других случаях бы не одобрил, но тогда он был так зол, что едва удержался хотя бы от того, чтобы не дать девушке, _своей_ девушке, пощёчину). Говорят, Миса тяжело переживала разрыв, лежала в клиниках, дебоширила, пьянствовала — но так очаровательно «мило», в своём стиле, что фанатов у неё стало только больше. Она всегда поворачивала ситуацию в свою пользу, умная «глупая» девочка.

У них бы всё равно ничего не вышло.

Лайт закрывает глаза и вспоминает их последнюю встречу. Они только что реквизировали странную тетрадь у Хигучи, точнее, реквизировал L, не позволяя никому даже взглянуть, не то что прикоснуться к ней, хотя всех одолевало дикое любопытство. В штабе оперативная группа как раз собрались высказать свои комментарии по поводу кошмарного предложения L — записать преступника, приговорённого к смерти, чтобы испытать одно из правил тетради, — когда вдруг коротко замигала сирена тревоги. Наступили первые пятнадцать минут в жизни L, когда расследование дела, грядущее воздаяние убийце и собственный детективный триумф оказались для него на втором месте: Ватари свалился с сердечным приступом, и L буквально взлетел на его этаж, бросив компьютеры с доверчиво открытыми файлами… бросив тетрадь.

Лайт даже не успел воспользоваться шансом и полистать её, как Миса, маленькая ненужная Миса, о которой все благополучно забыли во внезапном переполохе, схватила тетрадь и щёлкнула украденной у Мацуды зажигалкой, склонилась над горящей бумагой — бумагой ли? — заслоняя агонизирующую тетрадь своим телом от спринклерных разбрызгивателей с вонючей химической пеной. Её опалённая плоть показалась ей приемлемой ценой за смерть тетради. Лайт тогда рванулся к ней, не зная ещё, что хочет сделать: спасти Мису или величайшую загадку человечества, пылающую голубым ведьминским пламенем, но Миса с диким воплем отпрыгнула от него. Лайт поскользнулся на пене, подвернув лодыжку, и навсегда запомнил взгляд Мисы — чистое, беспримесное страдание, но не из-за физической боли.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, что спросила, — Лайт потирает переносицу: зря он это всё затеял, но… — С днём рождения. Прости, что не прислал тебе подарок, я выберу что-нибудь позже.

Миса что-то говорит, но через рокот лопастей Лайт не может расслышать, что:

— Повтори?

— Сколько-то месяцев спустя ты неожиданно вспоминаешь о моём существовании. Что же случилось? — в голосе нет злости, только бесконечная усталость. — L выгнал тебя на диван?

— Сварливость тебе не идёт.

— Обгоревшая до коросты левая грудь тоже.

— Каким образом это моя вина, скажи на милость?! — Лайт начинает заводиться.

— Не твоя вина, конечно, — ещё более усталым голосом говорит Миса. — Если бы только знал, какие вещи ради тебя совершают другие. Страшные вещи. Живи своей лёгкой жизнью, Лайт. Благодаря мне ты обладаешь даром, чью ценность ты никогда не оценишь. Так пользуйся им, и больше мне не звони.

Она аккуратно вешает трубку.

— Я всего лишь поздравил тебя с днём рождения, — изумлённым голосом говорит Лайт телефону. — Господи.

Он раздражённо щёлкает крышкой и смотрит в окно. За расплывчатым отражением лица — щедро посоленный снегом лес с тенью их вертолёта. Постепенно проявляется тонкая нитка дороги — неправильных форм взломанные блоки глины, корни, переплетающиеся, как пальцы сторожей. Прямо под ними — пустынный город парализованной науки, чьи прохудившиеся своды скрывают тайны, взывающие к разгадке.

46.

От ворот осталась только табличка «Добро пожаловать» в окружении советских звёзд. За ней — тоскливые блоки бетонных зданий, апатия, снежное безмолвие без пределов. Несколько пересекающих перпендикулярно улиц разделяют Хабаровск-7 на шесть почти идеальных районов-квадратов. Когда-то вокруг кипела жизнь, которую Лайт почти может услышать, а теперь грань между природой и творениями человеческих рук зыбко размылась — затушеванные снегом дома кажутся занесенными холмами, улицы разрушены. Лайт словно очутился на конце времен; дальше дороги нет: таким мог бы предстать пришельцу покинутый человечеством мир десятки лет спустя.

— Ты будешь неделю искать нужный дом, — приятельски говорит Кирилл. — Не знать ни номера, ни улицы… Рисковый ты.

— Пруд, — говорит Лайт. Он зачерпывает синеватого снега и растирает лицо, сплевывая с губ подтаявшие снежинки, такие же свеже-синеватые на вкус, и запрокидывает голову в крапчатое, в точках облаков, небо. — Мне нужен пруд, где летом оглушительно крякают жабы, а рядом посажен яблоневый сад с самыми кислыми яблоками на свете.

Кирилл молча смотрит на него, а потом медленно вытягивает руку по направлению к северо-востоку.

— Улица Центральная, последний дом справа.

47.

Первое, что он замечает, — этот одноэтажный дом, совсем небольшой, когда-то был очень уютным.

Второе — у дома нет крыши.

Обнажённые балки угрожающе грозят небу, словно скрюченные стариковские руки пытаются дотянуться до солнца. На карнизе гнездятся птицы, словно это — собор, а они — новые прихожане, не обращающие внимания на Лайта: ещё одна статуя святого, которая сдвинулась с постамента, эка невидаль. Двери сорвали с петель, мебель давно вынесли, а то, что невозможно было вынести, разбили в щепки. Стены исписаны ругательствами и угрозами, универсальным языком похабных пиктограмм, эсперанто вандалов и сумасшедших. На полу небрежно брошенный матрас без простыни, и ботинком из безупречно выделенной телячьей кожи Лайт касается его позеленевшего от плесени угла. Время к полудню, и солнце золотым столпом падает внутрь. В этом золоте Лайт опускается на корточки и двумя пальцами приподнимает потускневший фантик от «Китката». Ноздри раздуваются, пропуская в себя воздух — запах снега, мочи подростков, которые на спор выносили отсюда сувениры, трясясь от страха; призрак алкоголя. Тень шоколада. Вот, где вырос L. Это его единственный настоящий дом — разорённое гнездо ужаса и боли. Что чувствовал он, вернувшись в родные пенаты? Спал ли он на матрасе, свернувшись клубком, словно зародыш в материнской утробе? Лайт сминает фантик в кулаке и думает, что знает ответ на этот вопрос.

48.

Лайт заставляет себя успокоиться.

— Я хочу спустится в бункер.

Кирилл отрицательно качает головой.

— Там ничего нет, даже смерти. Все закрыто, вычищено, залито хлором.

Кирилл закуривает и провожает взглядом рассеивающийся в белом безмолвии дым.

— Мы — всё, что осталось.

49.

Кирилл о чём-то разговаривает с пилотом, Лайт без интереса вслушивается в рыкающие звуки речи — словно каменная крошка катится с острогов гор — но не чувствует ни малейшего беспокойства. Его пилот и проводник могут говорить хоть об убийстве настырного иностранца, но сейчас это абсолютно не трогает Лайта. У него есть и более серьёзные вопросы, над которыми ему следует поломать голову.

— Ну? — спрашивает Лайт у вернувшегося, наконец, Кириллу, и тот белозубо улыбается.

— Летим к тому, кто наверняка знает побольше меня. Посмотрим, что он расскажет тебе, когда ты подкинешь ему деньжат.

Азарт гонит вперёд и его.

50.

На полу грязные газеты. На стенах когда-то висели обои — содранные клоками; теперь стены выкрашены масляной краской цвета плесени. Лампочка без абажура, свисающая с длинного провода, безжалостно освещает убожество и запустение. В проёме между оконными рамами валяются мёртвые мухи, пустые полки на кухне затканы обрывками паутины, похожей на серый лишайник — даже пауки отсюда ушли, осталось только шустрое копошение жирных тараканов под протекающим допотопным холодильником. На плите греется металлический черпак с плотным слоем грязно-белой соли.

Старик раскачивается на стуле, щепастое дерево жалобно крякает под его весом. На столе инсулиновые иглы (такие же, как на замусоренной стоянке Детройта) и груда спичечных коробков, фосфор с которых старик счищает вилкой.

— Леонид Львович, — представляет его Кирилл.

Он разводит тонкие губы, обнажая белые десны и крошащийся комплект потемневших зубов, и заходится кашлем. Глаза с вылезшими ресницами слезятся, белки — неприятного желтоватого цвета.

Лайта постоянно окружает смерть — зловещие её посланцы, умирающие, теряющие человеческий облик, как этот сомнабулический призрак с иссохшей кожей мумии, с совершенно лысым черепом, туго обтянутым пигментированной кожей. Выжидательное угодливое выражение на его лице странно не вяжется с каркающим голосом.

— Зачем ему отвечать? — переводит Кирилл.

Старик хитро поблескивает крошечными глазками. Слюна пузырится в углах истончившихся губ. Лайт, не снимая перчаток, достаёт из сумки последний конверт.

Получив деньги, старик на миг прижимает их к груди и издаёт вздох счастья — совершенно неуместный в этом аду. Лайт брезгливо пристраивает сумку у ножки стола, замотанной изолентой, игнорируя перемазанную бурым табуретку. Сначала слова с трудом покидают его глотку, словно старик разучился разговаривать, но потом начинают литься свободнее.

51.

— «…Союз агонизировал, о науке уже никто не думал, общество готовилось к ещё одной, глобальной перестройке. Но учёные на проекте в большинстве своём держались за свои места. Редко где им позволяли экспериментировать с такой свободой, как у нас».

— Вы испытывали оружие на людях?

Кирилл смотрит на него, приподняв брови, но всё-таки переводит вопрос. Старик сплевывает на пол и разражается целым потоком лающей, отрывистой речи.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Кролики, крысы, обезьяны, свиньи. Это же не фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, Лайт, — раздражённый Кирилл добавляет уже от себя. — Коммунисты не такие звери…

— В 1987 году не такие, а раньше?

Старик снова кашляет. Вместе с мокротой изо рта выходит пар — холодно здесь, как в могиле.

— «В 1984 году все начало разваливаться, распадаться, центр больше не держал. К 1987 году финансирование урезали вполовину, страну продолжало лихорадить, наука благополучно стагнировала. Тогда же в декабре в нашу службу безопасности просочилась информация: кому-то из тех, кто работал в лабораториях, пришла в голову светлая идея скрыться за границей вместе со вирусами. Якобы заинтересовался Китай. Мы провели расследование, но не нашли никаких улик, указывающих на то, что не это “утка”».

— «Утка»?

Кирилл нетерпеливо щёлкает пальцами.

— Враньё, ложь, отсебятина.

Старик нетерпеливо продолжает — речь его неожиданно напоминает Лайту манеру разговора Мадлен: те же резкие, пулемётные очереди информации и долгие паузы.

— «Мы посчитали, что в тех условиях побег за границу был невозможен, сдали отчёты, а ровно через неделю, 29 декабря, в лабораториях произошёл взрыв».

Судя по всему, Кирилл удивлён так же, как и Лайт:

— Но везде говорили о пожаре. Брошенная мимо урны папироса…

Старик мерзко хихикает:

— «Наша работа. Мы заметали следы, да так, что и через двадцать лет никто не в курсе истинного положения дел. Нам, можно сказать, повезло — во взрывном устройстве не было никаких шурупов, гвоздей, мощность чрезвычайно маленькая. Но её хватило, чтобы начался пожар — паника, случайно разбитая пробирка… Бдыщь! и вирус вырывается на свободу в замкнутом пространстве бункера».

Значит, о взрыве не знал никто посторонний — только служба безопасности объекта, — размышляет Лайт.

И один маленький, маленький мальчик…

— Имя «Мадлен Рувье» говорит ему о чём-нибудь? — негромко спрашивает Лайт. — И или просто — «Мадлен», тогда у неё могла быть другая фамилия.

Старик причмокивает губами.

— «Француженка, да. Всегда держалась особняком. Больно гордая. Для всех стало большим сюрпризом, когда она забеременела, ведь она была не замужем. Тогда поднялся большой переполох, её чуть было не лишили места, но она была важна. Да и к тому же иностранка… На их забавы смотрели сквозь пальцы».

То, что Мадлен была из Франции, одновременно отдаляло её от других, но и в какой-то степени оправдывало.

— «Её начали травить. Вызывать на собрания, “кабинетные порки”, осуждать. Она сорвалась, была не в состоянии и работать, и следить за ребёнком. Его забрали к себе единственные другие иностранцы на проекте, Лестер Лоулайт и его жена, Хелен. Своих детей у них не было, а вот они и решили облагодетельствовать мальчика. В конце концов, Мадлен повезло больше прочих. В день икс она как раз лежала в больнице. И пережила многих из тех, кто травил её».

— Почему он так хорошо помнит имена? Спроси у него. В его состоянии у него вместо мозга в черепной коробке должна быть гниль.

Кирилл негромко спрашивает — явно смягчая вопрос Лайта; слушает ответ, покусывая губу.

— Он говорит, они были… Pervachki. Не знаю, как перевести. Перваки.

— Что это значит?

Кирилл погружается в беседу, потом искоса смотрит на Лайта и осторожно объясняет:

— Они были первые, кто погиб от штамма вируса. Взрыв, ставший катализатором пожара и аварии в лабораториях, начался в их боксе.

52.

Лайт падает на табуретку, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает дорогие брюки. Над губой у него выступает холодный пот.

— Мог ли ребенок, пусть и маленький, проникнуть в охраняемую лабораторию? Даже ту, где начались брожения, волнения в связи с грядущим неминуемым закрытием?

Старик энергично мотает головой.

— «Ни в коем случае. Посетители не могли пройти дальше проходной без тщательного обыска, даже если были заказаны пропуска и документы были в полнейшем порядке. Ребёнка бы тут же отвели сначала в детскую комнату, а затем отдали бы родителям, ни секунды без присмотра».

Колёсики в голове Лайта лихорадочно крутятся.

— Допустим. Всех посетителей внимательно обыскивали. Что насчёт учёных?

— «Им устраивали выборочные проверки, но только на выходе».

Разумеется, никому и в голову не могла прийти мысль, что в лабораторию можно пронести нечто запретное. Да и зачем? Значит, пробраться в бывшие шахты у ребёнка, пусть даже гениального, возможности не было. Но способен ли такой ребёнок, блестяще знающий химию, собрать небольшое взрывное устройство дома? Из электрического моторчика детского конструктора и простейших химикатов из домашней лаборатории, в которой с ним иногда возились отец или мать? Наверное, они так гордились, что приёмный сын оказался таким умницей.

Лайт зубами стягивает перчатку и прижимает прохладную ладонь к пылающему лбу. У него температура. Он, как вечно горячий L, наверное, чем-то заразился. Эта страна, эта смерть, эта атмосфера упадка проникают в его кости… Ему нужно убираться отсюда. Зубы стучат от холода.

— Где тут можно умыться?

— Я провожу.

Кириллу тоже хочется на некоторое время убраться подальше с загаженной кухни.

В ванной Лайт отворачивает кран и тупо провожает взглядом исчезающий в ржавом стоке поток воды, тяжело дышит — но ртом, чтобы не сблевать от пропитавшей эту крысиную нору запахов дерьма, сладковато-химических паров и гноя.

Мог ли тот ребёнок подложить потом небольшое устройство куда-нибудь в вещи отца? Если оно было не слишком тяжёлым... Если Лестер Лоулайт в тот день был настолько погружён в думы о будущем своей семьи, когда проект окончательно закроют…

Если, если…

— Нормально? — тихо спрашивает Кирилл и с сочувствуем поглядывает на его белое, словно бумага, лицо. Лайт кивает: делать здесь ему больше нечего.

Они возвращаются на кухню, и старик испуганно роняет сумку Лайта, оставленную без присмотра, она с глухим стуком падает на чёрный от грязи пол, раскрытые золотые застёжки издевательски отражают крохотную искру лампочки.

Сохраняй достоинство — будь терпелив. Лайт коротко выдыхает и оскаливается:

— Я отдал все свои наличные. Что ещё ты хотел там найти? Какого хрена, ты, гнида, потерявшая человеческий облик?!

Старик что-то бормочет, умоляюще втягивая голову в тощие плечи, похожий на самую уродливую в мире черепаху.

— Он хотел поискать какие-нибудь лекарства. Он болен, Лайт, он себя не контролирует.

Кирилл не смотрит на Лайта, его щёки горят — ему стыдно за покачивающегося старика, за нищету, грязь; стыдно за снег, который не убирают, стыдно за далекий взрыв 1987 года, обернувшийся катастрофой, — стыдно и всё. Лайт отворачивается; это не его дело. Он брезгливо поднимает сумку, думая о том, как хорошо бы затянуть кожаный ремень вокруг стариковского горла. Взгляд наркомана царапает ему затылок, будто по шее ползает что-то мерзкое и колючее, перебирает крошечными коготками.

Слова Кирилла заставляет его замереть на месте.

— Леонид спрашивает, зачем тебе прамирацетам.

Лайт оборачивается:

— Что?

Старик вытягивает скрюченную руку; в центре сухой ладони — пустой бумажный свёрток: раньше там была таблетка, которую Лайт когда-то давно вытащил из запасов L, засунул в карман сумки и так и забыл.

— Откуда он знает, что это?

— Ему когда-то выписывали похожий препарат, но, кажется, в менее слабой дозировке.

— Он болел раком? — Лайт недоверчиво поднимает брови. — И что, магически выздоровел?

— Это средство не назначают раковым больным.

— Тогда что это?

— Это ноотроп, — говорит Кирилл, смотря на него странно. — В просторечье «лекарство от амнезии».

53.

Стол идеально прибран. На обитых деревянными панелями стенах — ни фотографии, ни календаря, только металлические полки с папками, нет даже вышивки «Грядет пришествие Его» из приевшейся классики. За забранным решёткой окном — простые бесцветные здания, словно собранные из детских кубиков, человечки в оранжевом — нарочито несуразные. Выключенный компьютер, две коробки скрепок, табличка с выдавленным золотом «Х. К. Толедо». Имя не для начальника тюрьмы, а для одного из её обитателей (Лайт ничего не может с собой поделать: сломанная в Сальвадоре одним из бесчисленных рамиресов и толедо рука иногда ноет к переменам погоды).

Х. К. Толедо в упор смотрит на Лайта и помалкивает. Лайт молчит тоже — как всегда, натянув на лицо лёгкую вежливую улыбку. У него нет выбора — приходится терпеть долгую паузу: Х. К. Толедо — стена между Лайтом и единственным свидетелем прошлого дома Вамми, который живёт _не в_ доме Вамми.

Лайт пытается разглядывать лицо Х.К Толедо, но оно настолько невыразительное, что взгляд скатывается по нему, как по маслу. Рыхло-желтому, пористому маслу.

— Вы изъявили желание увидеть одного из наших заключённых, — изрекает Толедо и тут же захлопывает рот.

Лайт молча кивает. Они играют в гляделки — кто кого пересмотрит, тёмно-карие глаза Лайта — в светло-карие, почти скрытые нависшими веками, глаза Х. К. Толедо.

— В анкете вы написали, что вы встречаетесь с ним «по работе». Кто вы? — он приподнимает ладонь: — Давайте без «не имеете права этого спрашивать», у нас здесь беседа в неформальной обстановке. К нему приходили журналисты, представители правозащитных организаций, — он кривит толстые губы, «правозащитных» звучит как ругательство. — Но никогда — полицейские, которые вели расследование. Кстати, как там Рей Мисора?

— Мисора Наоми, — впервые заговаривает Лайт. — Умерла.

Х. К. Толедо смотрит на Лайта уже внимательнее.

— Что ж, тогда вы должны знать, что Бейонд Бёздей тоже мёртв.

Что-то внутри Лайта обрывается с тонким «дзынь» — шахта лифта срывается в пропасть. Стены кабинета мгновенно раздвигаются на расстояния футбольных полей друг от друга. Слова неторопливо скатываются с губ Х.К. Толедо тяжёлыми свинцовыми шариками, рикошетят от таблички с золотыми буквами и пронзают виски Лайта; коробка скрепок далеко-далеко от него мелко подрагивает.

— Сердечный приступ?

— Сердечный приступ, — соглашается Х. К. Толедо. — Здесь вам объяснят лучше.

Он переворачивает свою визитную карточку и на чистой стороне размашисто пишет адрес, на мгновение поколебавшись:

— Как мне вас лучше представить?

— Ассистент L, — произносит Лайт невыразительно, и Х. К. Толедо кивает: словно получает тот ответ, на которой рассчитывает. Ставит точку и щелчком пальцев посылает карточку Лайту через безупречно отполированное деревянное море стола.

На прощание он не протягивает руку — может быть, L стоит в его системе ценностей чуть выше правозащитных организаций... но не намного выше.

54.

Лайт заказывает кофе и по памяти набирает номер.

— Ты ещё не сдох? — любезно приветствует его Мелло.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ну ты и подонок! И что же тебе может быть нужно?

— Взломать почтовый ящик.

— Если нужно хакнуть данные L, даже не проси.

— Не L. Роджера. Его письма, если они ещё не удалены. Его компьютер опечатали, но…

— Как будто L отдал бы копам что-то важное, — смех Мелло взрывается шумом помех на линии. — Ага, ага.

Напротив Лайта в пустое кресло падает незнакомец и жизнерадостно смотрит поверх его головы, машет ладонью, мол, ничего-ничего, продолжайте. Лайт мгновение смотрит на него, подняв брови, но официантка приносит незнакомцу кофе, и Лайт возвращается к разговору.

— С чего ты взял, что я на это способен? — насмешливо тянет Мелло.

— С того, что ты уже это делал. При нашей незабываемой первой встрече ты назвал меня «убийцей» — _грубо_. Но о деталях расследования Киры в Англии знало всего двое людей.

— Допустим, я что-то такое и взламывал. А теперь назови хоть одну причину, по которой я сейчас не должен пойти к L и сдать тебя?

— Сделай мне подарок на Новый год. Я, в свою очередь, тоже подарю тебе подарок, Мелло, — не расскажу, кто чуть не убил меня на лестнице. Наш общий друг и без того прекрасно знает, но, если я произнесу свои обвинения вслух, ему придётся действовать, а не отмалчиваться.

Мелло замолкает. Ревнивый мальчик, который слишком хотел быть наследником L; птичка, которая дерётся за право влететь в пасть крокодилу первой. Лайту Мелло жаль, но не настолько, чтобы он не заставил L наказать его.

— Жди, — наконец, буркает Мелло и бросает трубку.

— Эта немецкая пискля, я смотрю, стала важным человеком, — задумчиво говорит незнакомец. — Клянусь, он был мне по пояс, когда я видел его в последний раз. И-и-и-и… Он хотел спрятать меня от Киры, но Кира меня всё-таки нашёл. Привет, Лайт!

На Бейонде (если это его настоящее имя. В любовниках у Лайта человек с именем из одной буквы, так что вывертам родительской фантазии Лайт уже не удивляется) льняные брюки, белоснежный свитер и коричневая трилби, которая почти сливается по цвету с его короткими волосами. Странная униформа для приговорённого к пожизненному заключению.

Бейонд аккуратно цепляет щипцами сахар, топит его в кофе; ещё один кусок, и ещё: падая на дно чашки, сахарные осколки тихо бьются о фарфор. Лицо Бейонда больше напоминает маску из дешёвой резины, расплавленной как-то жарким лос-анджелесским летом; шея бугрится складками — свидетельство бесконечных операций по пересадке кожи. Лайт вспоминает обожжённую Мису и не без иронии размышляет, с кем бы Бейонд, пожалуй, создал бы удивительно счастливую семью… Раньше невзрачное лицо человека напротив можно было загримировать под кого угодно — красавца, женщину, благообразного старичка, L, в конце концов, а теперь перед Лайтом сидит уникальный ярмарочный уродец, которому самой малости не хватает для того, чтобы заставить мальчика за соседним столиком разрыдаться.

Хотя, думает Лайт, и без шрамов Бейонд заставлял плакать очень и очень многих мальчиков. _И девочек._

— У тебя настолько свободный режим? — скучно спрашивает Лайт, и Бейонд с готовностью приподнимает штанину. На тощей волосатой лодыжке — электронный браслет.

— Вокруг меня люди начали умирать, как мухи, пыщь. Поэтому наш общий друг позаботился о том, чтобы меня перевели. Вон там мои ребятки… — «ребятками» оказываются трое плотных шкафообразных охранников с каменными лицами, чьи взгляды ни на секунду не отрываются от Бейонда. — Так что, если я попытаюсь совершить что-нибудь весёлое, они прервут мой праздник. Увы-увы.

Бейонд закидывает ногу на ногу и безмятежно покачивает носком отполированной туфли.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Лайт выкладывает на стол фотографии, но Бейонд не удостаивает их взглядом:

— Как он? Расскажи мне о нём.

Лайт присматривается к нему внимательнее, и всякая фантазия о безмятежности стремительно улетучивается. От Бейонда пахнет жаром безумия, горькой туалетной водой и разгрызенным в порошок аспирином.

— Я помню, когда он появился в приюте… Я ведь был раньше него. Я был первым. А потом стал вторым, я понял, это неминуемо, как только он вцепился в руку этого ёбаного старика так, будто думал, что тот вот-вот улетит.

Бейонд смеётся. У него из глаз будто струится расплавленная лава, Лайт сидит по пояс в этой лаве, и горит, заживо, и тонет; в его речи — тягучий луизинаский акцент, почти нарочитый, словно он, развлекаясь, подцепил его из старых фильмов типа «Трамвай “Желание”», в общем, нет ничего странного, что L сбежал от него, а потом обзавелся Лайтом, — что Лайт ему и сообщает.

— Ты счастливчик, — мечтательно тянет Бейонд. — Сначала с ним тебе будет так хорошо, что после, когда будет так плохо, до «взрезанные вены-плохо», ты будешь вспоминать начало и чувствовать, что боль оправдана.

Он переводит взгляд на снимки.

— Откинулся, наконец. Туда и дорога, — Бейонд сопровождает эпитафию своему умершему опекуну звяканьем ложечки о чашку.

— Это не первая смерть в приюте. Расскажи мне о том, кто повесился раньше.

— Повесился? Ты вроде был в этой клоаке, Лайт, так почему же ты ещё говоришь о добровольности? Конечно, А убили.

Лайт отхлёбывает свой кофе — блаженно горький, и вспоминает вырезанный инициал в дереве его кровати.

— За что?

— За то, что он хотел уйти и рассказать о том, как воспитываются дети в приюте. Когда ты только попадаешь в Вамми, думаешь, что места лучше нет, особенно после государственных передержек, где дети постарше считают, что вершина юмора — это топить новенького головой в унитазе, пока он вырывается. А потом прозреваешь. В доме Вамми тебя перемалывают до тех пор, пока ты не становишься послушной машиной, годной лишь на то, чтобы фанатично умирать за L. Или того, кто им будет. А повесили в назидание прочим — и мне нравится, что Роджера настигла та же судьба. Есть в этом какая-то божественная справедливость, ты не находишь?

Бейонд цепляет одну из фотографий (держа её как L, зажав за уголок между большим и указательным пальцем) и одобрительно кивает:

— И крошки тут как тут. Миленько.

Лайт заставляет себя досчитать до трёх, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос:

— Что означают крошки? Зачем убийца разбросал их у трупа А?

— Ой, ну какой убийца, — Бейонд роняет фотографию, мгновенно потеряв интерес: фото медленно кружится в воздухе, пока не падает перед стулом испуганного мальчика за соседним столом, который, наконец, заходится в басовитом рёве. — Это сделал я. Я свято чту традиции. К хлебу под висельниками слетаются птицы, которые после основного блюда переходят на десерт: соблазнительно покачивающееся в петле мясо. Вкуснятина!

Пищит оповещение о новом письме — Мелло явно не терял времени даром, и Лайт встаёт, кидая на стол несколько долларов.

— Дай я допью твой, — Бейонд тянется к полупустой чашке Лайта. — Свой пить не могу, ты понимаешь: слишком сладко.

55.

В такси он пытается читать, но бесполезно: слова проскальзывают сквозь его взбудораженный разум, словно через решето. Уинчестер за окном нереальный, эфемерно подрагивающий, словно существует лишь в те мгновения, когда Лайт на него смотрит. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы позвонила Миса — их холодная война счастливо забыта, всё почти как прежде — и начала бы чирикать в трубку милые глупости. Он желает, чтобы рядом появился L, чтобы они трахнулись на заднем сиденье или сожгли что-нибудь. Но L —

L ждёт его в оранжерее. Копается в земле, где лилии, пробивающиеся из жирной черной почвы, напоминают пальцы мертвецов, разрывающих землю. Оранжерея полна неопределённых болезненно-ярких цветов с сочными мясистыми листьями; элегантных орхидей, смутно волнующих обоняние, и когда Лайт отворачивается от них, они по-прежнему остаются на периферии его видения, как остаточное изображение. Измождённая насекомоподобная тень L кажется вырезанной из чёрной бумаги куклой, небрежно оброненной среди этого тропического рая. У L нездоровый вид. Губы запеклись, лицо шелушится, как будто его схватили за плечи и повозили по холодной ледяной крошке.

На нём футболка Лайта, наверное, пока Лайта не было, он зачем-то достал её, чтобы спать. Короткие шорты обнажают сильные ноги в тёмном пушке, который всегда чувствительно колется под щекой Лайта. На перевязке, где по-прежнему покоится правая рука L, — следы разноцветных ручек и фломастеров: дети расписывались, желали удачи, выздоровления, счастья... желали искренне, они ведь не такие плохие, эти маленькие жертвы дома Вамми, они лишь сохраняют ту форму, которую им придали.

Лайт провожает взглядом жука, пожирающего мучнисто-белое муравьиное яйцо; тянет время — никак не может решиться задать последний вопрос, имеющий значение. Он — пряничный человечек. Его ноги сделаны из хрустящего, крошащегося теста, всюду, куда бы он ни пошёл, за ним тянется след из крошек, а походка всё неустойчивее.

L поднимает голову, вытирает пот запястьям, чтобы не испачкать лоб грязью, прицеливается в Лайта из обрезанной орхидеи — он без перчаток, с ладони тягуче капает вязкий цветочный сок — и улыбается Лайту, так тепло, так _знакомо_. Так улыбались игрушечные звери в мультфильмах, которые в детстве смотрела Саю, но не Лайт. Игрушечные львы. Медведи из папье-маше. Добродушные хищники, скрывающие свою природу до поры до времени.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я много думал об этом и понял, что пора признаться, — говорит Лайт. Он тянется и стирает цветочную пыльцу с почти прозрачных бровей L; шрама на лбу действительно не осталось, никаких следов, — а Бейонду и Мисе не так повезло. — Давай съедемся? Покинем приют, купим домик по соседству. Будем приезжать сюда в отпуск.

L молчит непозволительно долго — целых три секунды. Улыбка сползает с его лица, на её месте — бесконечная пустота, психопатия, ничто — оно _голодно_.

— Конечно, — он опускает голову обратно к алчно распахнутым цветкам орхидей. — Как скажешь.

Лайт видит это разочарование и всё понимает: он складывал кусочки мозаики в темноте, интуитивно догадываясь о правильности пазла, но сейчас включается свет, и Лайт видит картину во всей её полноте. Мир вокруг — чёткий и ясный.

Сейчас Лайт сильнее, чем год назад — он подрос, закалился, он зол, тогда как L не ожидал атаки, похудевший и ослабевший, — когда-нибудь самодовольство его погубит, и Лайт обхватывает L за шею и прижимает к стеклянной стене оранжереи.

— Л-лайт... — шарики слюны вскипают в уголках его рта, а Лайт сжимает ладонь и чувствует, как наливается жаром такое хрупкое, такое тонкое горло.

Он не знает, на кого зол больше: на L или на себя (на L злиться легче), и увеличивает давление. Голова L ударяется о стекло, и по нему с лёгким шорохом змеятся белоснежные трещины.

— Заткнись, — Лайт давится воздухом, будто душит себя, воздух с трудом проходит сквозь сжатое дыхательное горло L; звуки напоминают шорох помех на FM-волнах далёкого диапазона. Лайт представляет, что это звук жизни, безуспешно пытающейся протиснуться в умирающие полости тела. L источает нездоровое лихорадочное тепло, Лайту жарко. Он облизывает солёную верхнюю губу, откидывает волосы, слипшиеся от цветочной пыльцы и тяжёлого амазонского духа оранжереи, крепче наваливается на тело, бьющееся под ним, как рыбка. L борется, его плечи тяжело ударяются о стекло, хрустально звенящее под давлением, но адреналин в крови Лайта и осознание собственной правоты делают его сильнее L. Глаза L наливаются кровью… и тут он улыбается, и Лайт ошеломлённо моргает, на мгновение ослабляя хватку:

— Ты извращенец, да ты был бы счастлив, если бы я придушил тебя сейчас, а?! Ведь тогда меня бы точно упекли за решетку как Киру, а ты бы выиграл! Ну какая же ты сука!

L пользуется его мгновенным замешательством, отталкивается пятками от рамы и элегантным движением впечатывает свое колено в пах Лайту. Стекло взрывается, и Лайт, скорчившись от боли, прижимает L к плиточному полу, заслоняя от осколков.

56.

L дрожит, утыкаясь ему в плечо, и Лайт чувствует, как под ним поднимается и опускается костлявая грудная клетка. Лайт встряхивается, как собака, только вместо воды с него с шорохом скатывается стеклянная крошка; промокшая от пота рубашка липнет к телу, несёт от него, наверное, как от загнанного в джунглях тапира. L лежит под ним, распятый под его весом.

«Я ошибался. В поцелуях с L никогда не было и следа высокого чувства, — думает Лайт и наклоняется к нему. L жадно всовывает язык ему в рот, и Лайт осторожно прикусывает его зубами, сглаживая укус своим языком, — всё равно, что швырнуть упаковку хлорки в бассейн, уничтожить споры болезни, которые мы видим друг в друге». L впивается ногтями ему в шею, а Лайт ещё раз с удовольствием ударяет его головой о плитку, надеясь, что L больно, очень и очень больно… Зря: L сухо, хрипло смеётся, словно что-то тёмное и бесконечное внутри него скрипит крышкой гробницы; весь его встрёпанный вид излучает удовольствие — словно он, наконец, дошёл до конца любимого анекдота и теперь ждёт восхищённой реакции публики. L целуется так, будто требует подчинения; это не ласка, это приказ. Ко мне. Кланяйся. Служи. Лайт вдруг нежно проводит губами по его щеке... _Удиви_.

Зрачки его глаз, как всегда, расширены, словно у эротомана в стране бесконечного удовольствия, Лайт просовывает колено между его ног. L расслабляется, трётся об него пахом, сквозь тонкую ткань Лайт ощущает возбуждённый член L — тогда Лайт, не торопясь, отводит кулак и от души разбивает L рот: Лайт действительно умел удивлять, когда хотел.

Он выдыхает и тяжело поднимается — плечи затекают, спина жжётся огнём от десятка царапин.

L тоже пытается встать, но Лайт пинает его под колено, и L тяжело падает на пол, охая, когда стекло раздирает кожу.

— Не вставай, мразь, или я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.

— Еще раз пнешь меня, Лайт, и я перережу тебе ахиллово сухожилие, — предупреждает L ровно, но остается на месте. Хриплый голос — скрежет ногтя по грифельной доске, скрип вилки по пустой щербатой тарелке, совершенно лишённый модуляций.

Лайт почти видит смешинки в его глазах, словно светлячки в бездонном колодце. L поудобнее устраивается на битом стекле, словно на мягких подушках — ему комфортно. В его взгляде осторожное удовольствие, предвкушение — как у ребёнка, которому вручили подарок в хрусткой блестящей упаковке; он медленно, несимметрично моргает — и выражение исчезает. Глаза цвета мокрой грязи бесстрастно пялятся на Лайта.

— Мадлен убила Роджера, — говорит Лайт. — Где она?

— Наш бравый Оливер Хилд пришёл к тому же заключению. Она задержана.

— Она же была твоей матерью. За что ты с ней — так? — в голосе Лайта нет любопытства, он уж знает, за _что_.

Лайт мгновение молчит, собираясь с мыслями, а потом начинает говорить.

— Всё началось в 1977 году, когда в военный город СССР приехали молодые люди, полные энтузиазма и стремления строить коммунизм — двое англичан, юноша и девушка, и их подруга, с которой они познакомились в Париже. Она жила и работала во Франции, пытаясь спастись от тягостных воспоминаний детства, от тяжёлой психологической травмы, которую нанёс ей отец. Здесь можно бы рассказать о синяках на лодыжках Мадлен, об операциях, где маленькой девочке раз за разом штопали влагалище и снова отправляли домой, к папочке; об отбитых почках, из-за которых девочка старалась пить как можно меньше воды, чтобы пореже ходить в туалет, но это же будет неправда. Роджер пытал свою дочь иначе. Он давным-давно задумал воспитать гениального ребёнка, а кто подойдёт для этой цели лучше, чем собственное дитя? Тщеславие Роджера оказалось губительным — Мадлен… сломалась.

Лайт говорит и говорит, и в воздухе между ними слова обретают странную, почти видимую чёткость, словно пузыри из комиксов наполняются чёрным болдом; тетрадные поля — аккуратными строчками. Он облизывает нижнюю губу и морщится, когда едкая капля пота падает на окровавленную губу — сухая кожа лопнула.

— Это немного странно, ты не находишь? Рождественские каникулы, аромат эгг-нога, никто не в трауре, детишки потрошат подарки, и вот я, рассказываю то, что ты знаешь, и ты знаешь, что я знаю. Господи, я бы впервые в жизни не отказался от сигареты.

Предложение повисает в воздухе между ними, неоконченное, но тяжёлое, дамоклов меч на волоске, ружьё Чехова — лезвие взрежет артерию, заряд дроби нашпигует нежную уязвимую плоть, рассказ будет неотвратимо закончен, с Лайтом или без Лайта. Он потирает уставшие глаза и продолжает:

— Как ни странно, в Союзе им хорошо — во всяком случае, Лестеру и Хелен, Мадлен тяжело сходится с людьми, и всё ухудшается после твоего рождения. Она отдаёт тебя семейной паре, понадеявшись, что её отец не получит хотя бы внука. Может быть, твои новые родители не смогли тебя полюбить. Царапины на разбитых коленках равнодушно заливали антисептиком, «монстров из шкафа не существует, иди спать, сказка на ночь — читай себе сам»… Я всего лишь предполагаю, L, не надо так на меня смотреть. Может, наоборот, они очень тебя любили — уже не имеет значения. Важно то, что ты обнаруживаешь тайну: кто-то из взрослых намеревается похитить опасные штаммы, которые в перспективе могут развязать Третью мировую войну, а затем сбежать. Сначала ты пытаешься навести на след службу безопасности лаборатории, но их расследование никуда не ведёт. Тогда ты решаешь спасти мир самостоятельно — мальчики в детстве очень впечатлительны и одержимы идеей справедливого мира. Взрыв, пожар, прекращение исследований. Мадлен и Вамми уговаривают Роджера взять из приюта мальчика, у твоей матери нет выбора: без помощи Роджера и его связей ты бы навсегда остался там. Итак, попытка Мадлен убежать на другой конец мира увенчалась результатом, противоположным идеальному — её сын оказывается на попечении деда, которого нельзя и на пушечный выстрел подпускать к детям. Но в среде, где ломаются остальные, ты расцветаешь — учёба, зубрёжка, изоляция. Роджер тоже не бедствует, буквально. Ты советуешь Роджеру, куда и как вкладывать деньги. Роджер грёб миллионы лопатой и при этом чувствовал себя филантропом, спасителем.

Шли годы. В приюте появляется ребёнок, который решает, что с него хватит. Тогда Роджер и Эдвард Харлан, который тогда оставался в совете попечителей, вешают его, небрежно выдавая это за самоубийство — какая разница, ведь как они скажут, так и будет. Бейонд успевает заглянуть к трупу А и рассыпать хлебные крошки, а позже сбегает. Вамми, я думаю, подозревал, что со смертью А не всё так просто. Он заставляет тебя покинуть приют и настоятельно советует не возвращаться.

К старости Роджер становится сентиментален, в порыве отцовской вины завещает Мадлен всё, все свои миллионы, попечительство, счета, акции, весь механизм Вамми, а ведь она на своей шкуре знает, как в приюте принято лепить гениев. Сначала она думает, что ты ей поможешь, но потом осознаёт: ты намереваешься оставить всё как есть. Перед ней тебе притвориться не удалось, неприятной проницательной женщиной, которая так тебя любит.

Лайт не добавляет «как я», потому что это неправда: он вовсе не был проницательным.

— Ты запланировал это всё, наверное, годы назад — Эдвард Харлан уходит в отставку, его место занимает ненавидящий тебя Оливер Хилд, но, когда мы были в Индии, ты получаешь результаты анализов Роджера: у него рак желудка, счёт идёт на месяцы. Надо было спешить. И меня ты начал соблазнять чуть раньше, какое же это всё-таки извращение, L, — Лайт улыбается без теплоты, а L пожимает плечами:

— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

— Как можно? Ты всегда делал всё, чтобы я остался доволен… И чтобы возвращался к тебе снова и снова, одержимый, как ты одержим навязчивой идеей, что я — Кира, который по какой-то причине лишился памяти… Глупости. Я не Кира, — говорит Лайт в миллионный раз в своей жизни.

— Мы ещё посмотрим.

L верит в свои слова так же, как якобинец времён Великой французской революции верит в свои.

Лайт же всегда это знал, кто такой L; Лайт не может быть человеком, который грезит этим сумасшедшим социопатом, этим массовым _убийцей_. Он отрицает любовь к L, и — бесполезно, а L смотрит на Лайта почти с восхищением.

Лайт думает, что они оба — ненормальные.

— До этого дня мне казалось странным только одно — не проще ли убить Мадлен и дождаться смерти Роджера? Но понял, что по твоему замыслу я должен был узнать, как ты хладнокровно предал свою мать, уничтожил Роджера, который фактически тебя воспитал. Я должен был узнать, кто ты.

— И? Ты узнал?

— Да. Ты маленький жестокий говнюк. Ты даже перед Хилдом специально позволил мне подержать тебя за руку, даже старательно изобразил горечь поражения, только на самом деле ты сдерживал хохот.

— Ты такой параноик, Лайт, — одобрительно кивает L. Лайт старается не смотреть на бледное лицо L с провалами глаз, и продолжает:

— Роджера убивает Мадлен. Не слишком больших трудов стоило заставить её, наконец, сделать то, что она хотела сделать всю свою жизнь, а ты хорошо постарался. Ты ведь умеешь уговаривать, когда хочешь, «мы расследуем это дело, с тобой ничего не случится, я обещаю»; искусно, легко, sprezzatura, — словно придворный, знающий, когда льстить, а когда шантажировать. Тем более она больна. Убийцы не наследуют убитым ими — ты был тем «кротом», который слил информацию новому прокурору, чьего назначения втайне от Мадлен ты долго и упорно добивался — это означает, что расследование не спустят на тормозах, что самоубийство не примут за убийство, и теперь Мадлен в тюрьме, а ты получаешь всё.

Ты нашёл тело Роджера первым. Наверное, ждал, прислушивался, да? И рассыпал под ним хлебные крошки, чтобы добавить сходства со старым убийством А — это твоё понимание божественной справедливости? Кто знает. Часть крошек ты ссыпаешь мне в манжеты. Я измучен кошмарами, я плохо себя контролирую, таблетки, которые ты подсовываешь мне то в молоко, в то в колу, путают сознание. Я не знал подробностей того убийства, пока не поговорил с Бейондом и понял, что не виноват, но до этого мне казалось, что я окончательно схожу с ума и убиваю во сне. Ты подкидываешь мне загадку о собственном детстве, и я с облегчением начинаю расследование, потому что ты этого от меня хочешь, а я так хочу тебя порадовать… Хотел. Кстати, как вышло, что болен был Роджер, но бледнел и худел — ты?

— Я не планировал, что ты наткнёшься на анализы, если ты об этом. Ты всего лишь видел только то, что искал, — безмятежно отзывается L.

— Зачем это всё? — тускло спрашивает Лайт. — Только чтобы отравить мне жизнь? Отомстить своей матери, отомстить мне — но мне-то за что? Я же был готов за тебя умереть.

Лайт отстраненно удивляется безучастности в своем голосе, словно спрашивает по инерции, как некоторое время еще бежит олень, подстреленный на охоте: вбитый отцом инстинкт никогда не показывать врагу своей слабости (только вот совет запоздал на полтора года, с тех пор как Лайт впервые почувствовал влечение к L).

— Не месть, — говорит L. И это всё. Персиковый румянец — цвета начинающейся температуры — украшает его щёки. Он зачарованно смотрит на Лайта и улыбается, почти как Бейонд. Вот он бы обрадовался, если бы узнал, что вытворяет его ненаглядный. Нижняя губа влажно отвисает, круглые глаза в упор смотрят на Лайта. Лайт смотрит на него, будто видит впервые — он считал L привлекательным? Он наслаждался звуками его голоса? Неужели?

Лайт брезгливо вытирает окровавленные и испачканные землёй ладони о брюки, лелея мечту о душе, и не может выкинуть из головы слова Мелло — действительно жаль, что Лайт так и не сдох там, за границей.

57.

Лайт тупо рассматривает батарею гелей для душа: свежая мята (L), «сосны и снег» (L), морской, миндаль и мёд (Лайта). Задирает голову под колючие струи и расслабляется. Вода смывает всё: тяжелый, плотный запах фертильности развороченной земли, запах орхидей — подгнивающие сладкие фрукты; резкую вонь химический удобрений. Вместе с водой в сливное отверстие убегают отвращение от стариковской квартиры, сальный запах тюрьмы, липкое прикосновение L, поцелуй с кровью.

Тугие струи хлещут его по спине, лицу, и Лайт ощущает себя словно заново родившимся.

В душе он принимает два решения: он возвращается домой, и он постарается забыть обо всём, через что прошёл. Вытирая волосы полотенцем (память предательски подкидывает видение: L, грустным бассетом слоняющийся после ливня, который застукал их на крыше токийской штаб-квартиры). Лайт покупает билеты на рейс до Токио — с пересадкой, сколько же их было за последнюю неделю? — и, поколебавшись, стирает все файлы с жесткого диска L, которые успел скачать.

Перед сном он раздумывает, не взять ли с собой в кровать отвёртку, чтобы ткнуть L в глаз, если тот придёт его убивать, но он так устаёт, что даже мысль о скорой смерти воспринимается без особой печали.

58.

Сквозь не задёрнутые до конца шторы падает свет фонаря, слабо освещающего спальню: раззявленный чемодан, который Лайт не закончил собирать; тяжёлое чёрное дерево: резные завитки старинной мебели, маленьких святых — святого Августина, святого Петра-отступника, святого Иакова, увидевшего во сне бога и прозревшего; прикроватный столик, небрежно рассыпанные на нём таблетки. Отпечаток шоколадного пальца на простыне, словно капля давно засохшей крови. L, который широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Лайта.

— Останься со мной, пожалуйста, — говорит L. — Ты мне нужен.

Под ребрами холодно. Острый, шершавый комок — снежок, привезенный из усталой недружелюбной страны, катается в грудной клетке и не тает. Лайту некуда идти, не к чему возвращаться — разве можно назвать жизнью серое и скучное токийское существование, когда посадил уже десяток человек, чувствуя себя всесильным, всемогущим; когда жал руку королям и целовался под мексиканскими штормами?

— Неужели не противно было раздвигать передо мной ноги? Не противно было целовать меня? Готовить кофе и ходить в кино? — спрашивает Лайт.

L приподнимает голову и нежно покусывает Лайта в шею, — на него редко нападает такое игривое настроение, как сейчас: щеки пунцовеют, краешек губ приподнимается в улыбке, глаза сияют — он кажется почти хорошеньким, — если вам кажутся хорошенькими фотографии post mortem со старательно раскрашенными мертвецами, где под мёртвой кожей словно виден ток теплой крови. Он выглядит как ласка, которая только что поживилась добычей — кровь голубки Мадлен еще пачкает клыки — и вот-вот собирается напасть снова:

— Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способен ради дела. Но моё дело ещё не закончено. Я подожду, — L целует Лайта в уголок губ и поудобнее устраивает голову на плече. — Я очень терпеливый.

— Ты говорил, что доверяешь мне, — Лайт чувствует, что сейчас позорно разрыдается от злости и обиды на себя: как он мог так поглупеть? Как он мог оказаться таким самонадеянным?

— Я доверяю тебе абсолютно, — с удивлением говорит L, и Лайт внезапно понимает, что это — правда. L ещё никогда и не перед кем не раскрывался так, как он раскрылся перед Лайтом — не физически, а духовно, если в случае L можно было говорить о духе (Лайт сомневается). L не виноват, что в нём не оказалось ничего, кроме тяжёлой темноты, холода, который ничего не мог дать, а мог только пожирать; вечно голодный Молох — начавший с Хелен и Лестера Лоулайтов, продолживший другими — безымянными учёными, Эральдом Коулом, Денёвом, тем, кто носил имя «Рюдзаки», а сейчас гнил заживо в своей комфортабельной тюрьме в виде километра калифорнийского побережья; Роджером, Мадлен, самим Лайтом. Неважно, родился ли L таким или это стало результатом той самой травмы, когда его приёмные родители умерли за то, чтобы маленький земной шарик продолжил безмятежно болтаться на орбите вокруг солнца. Это L — ни русский, ни англичанин, ни француз, ни японец, изгой-экспат, красивый и эмоционально умерший ещё в детстве — никакой этики, только эстетика; слишком юный, слишком инородный, нашедший бы cвоё место в тёмной прохладе космоса, но вынужденный довольствоваться огромными штаб-квартирами, полыми небоскрёбами, гулкими стерильными коридорами, переполненными флуоресцентным светом и запахом чистящих средств с лимонной отдушкой. Главное — безлюдными.

— Кира у тебя здесь, — L обхватывает руками голову Лайта и на мгновение прикасается губами к его лбу. — Спрятался в бессознательном, словно ребёнок в лесу. Он оставил следы, хлебные крошки, по которым я иду, чтобы найти его. Я найду его, и я его покараю.

— Ты сумасшедший. Я понял, ты сумасшедший. Твое безумие тянет меня на дно, — Лайт послушно раскрывает губы, и L осторожно вкладывает ему на язык две таблетки.

L привязывает к его ногам гири, и Лайт опускается в холод и мрак, на самое дно — давление увеличивается; плотность воды растёт, странные юркие рыбы на мгновение заплывают в его приоткрытый рот, скользя плавниками по деснам и корню языка, утопленники салютуют ему воздетыми руками, улыбаются, как улыбаются всем, кто решает разделить их дружную весёлую компанию... давно исчезнувшие монстры освещают путь в никуда рассеянным фосфоресцирующим светом.

L прижимает его ладонь к синякам на своём горле. Подушечки пальцев ложатся на агрессивно-сизые отметки, идеально поставленные; шедевр, лучшее произведение Лайта; сглатывает. Лайт чувствует это движение как своё. Глаза L бесконечно тёмные, похудевшее лицо — угловатое, полное усталых морщинок, незнакомых теней, лицо чужака из далёкой аудитории в экзаменационной аудитории То-дая, вновь явившегося в их жизнь. Он прекрасен, как прекрасна хорошая трагедия, темнота после ослепительно-белого, слёзы заслуженной боли. Он — призывно приоткрытая дверь дома с выпотрошенными, словно ящики комода, телами.

— Это не погружение, мой дорогой друг. Это воспарение.

L прижимается к нему крепче, и Лайт обнимает его в ответ. Они сплетаются, как два близнеца в тёплой темноте околоплодных вод, для которых нет мира кроме того, что заключён в существе рядом. Черная, без блеска вода с пляшущим зайчиком луны, затягивает его — Лайт покоряется тьме.

59.

Ему снится уже привычный кошмар: летающие фурии Бэкона, абстрактные потеки темноты; блоки, верёвки, зубцы шестерёнок, перемалывающие стальные цепи, платформы, поднимающие тонны таинственных грузов, и Лайт, Лайт стоит среди них; грузы — гробы, полные кричащих мертвецов, с синими ногтями, кровью, отхлынувшей от лиц — к сердцам, которые взрывались в груди, самоубийственно повинуясь росчерку на тетрадном листе.

Ему снятся вращение планет, великие предательства, уничтоженные в пыль империи, мир странных существ, выползших из ночных кошмаров — многоглазых, безъязыких. Шорох их монструозных тел по вулканическим пескам мира за гранью осознания, мира Лавкрафта, заставляет зубы стучать друг о друга, но Лайт не боится. Он поднимается выше. Разум, потревоженный предательством L, будто осиным уколом, встряхивается. Сознание Лайта раскрывается, словно глаз.

L никогда ему не врал, это правда… L доверяет ему. Это правда. L никогда не бросает начатых дел — это правда.

Лайт видит то, чего никогда не было — боги смерти, сбитые мотоциклисты, убитый на телевидении Линд Л. Тейлор… В мозгу открывается перемычка, и Лайта захлёстывает ненависть к L, к его архиврагу, который спит у него под боком… Тайный, извращённый уголок его души восхищается планом L, дерьмовым планом, планом, построенном на воображении и допущениях, планом, который не похож на все планы L — и потому срабатывает, план соблазнения, план предательства: эй, вон выход из Эдемского сада, Лайт, и вали к дьяволу, ты никогда не вернёшься обратно, не забудешь обратно то, что вспомнил; эй, Лайт, теперь тебе с этим жить!

На самом деле, Лайт всегда был Кирой — это правда.

Это… правда.

60.

Когда Лайт открывает глаза, то просыпается.


	2. имя мне легион, ибо нас много

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В начале было имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> преканон

В начале было не Слово, а имя — и это, конечно, L. Вся его жизнь началась по-настоящему всего пару лет назад, когда он увидел L и влюбился в его острые зубки хорька и алую дату смерти, многозначительным нимбом плавающую сверху.

Ему скучно. Он успевает подрочить, почитать комиксы, вырезать на стене столовой «хайль Гитлер», имитируя резкий, наклонённый влево почерк Мелло, чтобы позже того выпороли (или оставили без шоколада — это ещё лучше), но скука наваливается на него вкрадчивой пыльной грудой — _перед лицом скуки даже боги слагают свои знамёна_, кто это говорил? Мысли ворочаются еле-еле. Он лежит лицом вниз на кровати, которая ему не принадлежит — ему вообще ничего не принадлежит, включая имя. На второй кровати сопит L, дёргая костлявыми ногами во сне, будто собака. В комнате холодно — окно раскрыто нараспашку: он пытался свистом приманить комаров, которые бы покусали L. «Глупый Бейонд, — сказал бы L, если бы не спал. — За эти укусы ты расплатишься потом сполна».

На самом деле его, конечно, зовут не Бейонд: это имя он крадёт перед тем, как попадает в дом Вамми, а чтобы украсть имя, требуется изрядная доля хитрости или сумасшедшей безрассудности, но сумасшествие у Бейонда (не Бейонда) в крови. Это помогает: все знают, чтобы выжить в Вамми, надо быть немного помешанным.

Бейонд переворачивается на спину и длинно вздыхает, слушая ноты ночного Уинчестера, льющиеся через щелястые рамы, будто сноп света от фонарей: эхо сирен, тихие отголоски музыки, шорох автомобильных шин — никаких пьяниц или спонтанных взрывов хохота, они же не в Кэмдене. Размышляет о том, что может сбежать через его распахнутое окно… и что может забраться. Бейонд решает не проверять: поднимается одним упругим, полным силы движением (капоэйра не проходит даром), захлопывает ставни и шлёпает босиком по деревянному полу, залитому кое-где краской, кое-где — лягушачьей кровью (когда он решил препарировать экспонат, не спускаясь в смотровую); прожжённому кислотой — плохая идея L, и ныряет к нему в постель, толкая, чтобы он подвинулся… Нет, не так далеко, иди сюда: Бейонд кладёт голову на грудь L, прислушиваясь к удивительным механизмам его тела. L — хранитель мира. L — хранитель времени, и в эту ночь он спит ровно и крепко, окружённый теплом Бейонда, пока солнечный желток не разливается на бесцветный и плоский горизонт английского захолустья.

Бейонду восемнадцать. Он чувствует, даже проживи он ещё сто лет — именно эти часы будут самыми счастливыми в его жизни.

***

— А если у меня не получится, — с напускной неуверенностью говорит L. — А что, если всё будет идти не так…

L, когда ему становится невыносимо страшно от того, во что его жизнь превратится в будущем, часто говорит о своём грядущем величии. С сомнением — он не настолько самонадеян, во всяком случае, пока, — но предвкушением. «Моё имя будет нарицательным» и прочий бред, который вливают ему в уши два взбалмошных старика, будто Хугин и Мунин. Когда у Бейонда настроение побыть мудаком (всегда), он отвечает, как это грустно, когда вся человеческая жизнь состоит лишь из бесконечных историй про свои ещё не существующие достижения. Они в лондонском Чайнатауне, куда приезжают «развеяться»: дешёвая нетуристическая забегаловка, полная студентов, орущих над фишками маджонга стариков и тараканов, копошащихся под облезлыми алыми обоями. Между ними блюдо с фруктами и треснувшим печеньем с предсказанием будущего, помятым, будто вытащенным из помойного ведра. Скверная метафора. L такие просто обожает.

— Представляешь, как было хорошо, если бы в начале моего детективного пути мне попалось бы дело резонансное, громкое, но лёгкое, «на две трубки». Тогда в дальнейшем каждое моё расследование будет рассматриваться с точки зрения «тот самый L, поймавший неуловимого убийцу», а не «желторотый птенец-неудачник, начитавшийся детективов для подростков».

L чистит апельсин, оборачивая рыжую спираль кожуры вокруг своих тонких пальцев — Бейонд мог бы сломать их, как карандаши, если бы захотел, а L только улыбается, облизывая сияющие от сока губы, — сама безмятежность, если не считать его настороженных холодных глаз: он пока не до конца научился скрывать свои настоящие чувства, но он быстро наверстает.

L мечтательно вздыхает:

— «Но что за ярый беспощадный зверь,  
Чей час настал, бредет сейчас затем,  
Чтобы родиться снова — в Вифлеем?»

— Ты будешь великим детективом, — выдыхает Бейонд, и в награду L кормит его с рук сладко-горькими дольками.

***

Всё, что касается L, Бейонд знает так же хорошо, как и его имя — текучее; имя-отговорка, за которым прячется реальный L. Свободная нить, которая грозит распуститься, не оставив от самого L ровным счётом ничего, кроме жадной пустоты и тщеславия. Бейонд лишён тщеславия, но изучает его по L, как по лучшему учебнику в мире.

L легко ранить — насмешкой. Он ещё не нарастил себе ту шкуру, которую Бейонд и Роджер так помогают ему приобрести. L часто больно, даже когда Бейонд вовсе не хочет причинить ему боль, поэтому Бейонд решает причинять её намеренно: в таком случае он точно знает, почему L не разговаривает с ним на _этот_ раз; почему прячется, растворяется в тенях, пытаясь исчезнуть с поля зрения Бейонда. Постепенно мучить L входит в их общую привычку — L притворяется жертвой, позволяя Бейонду терзать его тело, безмятежный, _победитель_. Кто другой бы не обратил внимание на триумфальный блеск его глаз, но Бейонд — Бейонд замечает всё. Он собака, которая чутко реагирует на тонкий свист хозяина (быть сукиным сыном тоже становится привычкой), и играет в садиста, находя в этом утешение — ему тесно в рамках привычного мира приюта, тесно с этим именем, которое ему не принадлежит, тесно без этого человека, который ему не принадлежит…

Бейонд пробует его на вкус: крепчайший до черноты чай; фальшивый, грязный акцент Слау, приторная сладость, жар температуры, никаких сигарет, словно Бейонд целует ребёнка — Бейонда передёргивает от ассоциации, но L притягивает его вопреки (или именно поэтому). Бейонд часто ловит и прижимает L к себе, обнимая за талию, пересчитывая сиротливо выступающие позвонки кончиком своего носа — запах такой же, как и вкус, и это единственное, в чём L честен. «Как ты опознаешь меня, — спрашивает L, — если одно из моих расследований оставит меня безымянным безголовым трупом в реке?», глупый, Бейонд узнает его только по запаху. Даже если плоть сгниёт, призрак аромата останется.

Бейонд знает, какими шершавыми и грубыми становятся его руки зимой, потому что L не носит перчаток (постоянно грызёт мякоть большого пальца, порой волную плоть до крови… и переключается на следующий, невротик… Иногда Бейонд засовывает ему в рот свои пальцы, чтобы он грыз их, и это помогает, но не надолго); знает его тело на ощупь, сильное, крепкое, не слишком красивое: плохая осанка, жёсткие чёрные волоски на икрах, клетка рёбер, о которые припадочно бьётся сердце, когда они трахаются; знает сплетающийся, спутанный ландшафт синяков и укусов, царапин, засосов, читает их, окуная подушечки пальцев в почти неправдоподобный синий вен L — его кожа тонкая до такой степени, что из занятной черты это становится почти уродливым. Бейонд бесконечно воссоздаёт его мысленный образ; развращает его иглами, лезвиями, пламенем, под которым вскипает кровь; огромными тентаклями из японских мультиков для взрослых. Всем, что попадёт в поле зрения его воспалённого разума.

Его психотерапевт говорит:

— Это не любовь, Бейонд. Это одержимость.

(Она тоже зовёт его Бейондом, как и все остальные. Бейонд привыкает к этому человеческому имени, как к раб привыкает к кандалам.)

— Вы скажете Роджеру? — Бейонд поигрывает выкидным ножом, следя за солнечным зайчиком, пляшущим на лезвии. Нет ничего важнее этого танца.

— Нет. L — мой пациент. А ты совершеннолетний, — равнодушно роняет психотерапевт. — «И ты болен», — не добавляет она. Ты опасен. Ты меня пугаешь.

Бейонда притягивают люди, которые вытирают об него ноги. Он спит с ней, просто чтобы позлить L — и говорит ему об этом мстительно, но L не реагирует (в последнее время он часто замирает, словно прислушивается к себе: ветер меняется, скоро L придёт пора улететь из приюта).

Психотерапевт такая же ледяная, лишённая черт индивидуальности, как холодильник в её дорогой кухне, где Бейонд мажет тосты джемом и подумывает сдохнуть на вымощенном терракотовой плиткой полу, чтобы его нашла какая-нибудь бедная домоправительница (но тут даже двадцатка фунтов, пришпиленная к предсмертной записке, не исправит положение).

Бейонд уходит, напоследок прошептав ей дату её смерти, и впервые видит, как меняется выражение на фарфоровом гладком лице.

***

Из глотки L исторгаются отчаянные, жадные стоны. Кожа перемазана алым джемом, испятнана метками синяков, — жертва, которую истязали перед смертью; святой, отдавший свою жизнь во имя мученичества.

— Быстрее, — шипит «мученик». Бейонд прижимается к нему со спины, потираясь сосками о его гладкую спину, чувствуя, как на теле подсыхает их общий пот, ощущая, что хоть на минуту он становится с L одним — и сам по себе становится цельным. Он дышит в такт своим мерным движениям, жмурится, когда L, до боли узкий, сжимается вокруг него — удовольствие перемешано с болью, так всегда было, когда он был с L, так будет и впредь. Кто ещё тут мученик.

— Можешь только представить, что они все скажут, когда узнают об этом? — задумчиво говорит L, приподнимая задницу, чтобы просунуть ладонь и начать быстро, коротко себе дрочить: тон его голоса не меняется, оставаясь таким же глубоким и хрипловатым, словно по лицу проводят холодной вельветовой лентой. — Роджер… Вамми… А…

— Маленький извращенец, — шепчет Бейонд. — Но ты же не посмеешь рассказать о том, какой ты грязный педик, а? — он сбивается с ритма, трахает L рваными, короткими толчками, словно его душат — _это предсмертные судороги_. L разворачивает к нему белое лицо: огромные глаза, дрожащие губы, и Бейонд на мгновение цепенеет от ужаса. Сорванным голосом L шепчет «Он всегда был ненормальным, мистер Рувье, вы же знаете. Он напал на меня… Он изнасиловал меня…», — слеза, крупная, как жемчужина, скатывается по его гладкой щеке, и этого хватает, чтобы Бейонд кончил.

L довольно тянется, похрустывая суставами, расставляет ноги — из натруженной дырки сочится сперма, — и резко бросает:

— И чего же ты ждёшь? Убирай этот беспорядок.

Собственная сперма — тепловатая, солоновато-горькая — отвратительна на вкус. Бейонд втискивает язык глубже, вот там — сладковатая клубничная смазка, которую он щедро выдавил в L, завороженный тем, как его жадная дырка втягивала в себя розовый гель, сокращаясь на пальцах Бейонда. Он упоминал о том, какой L жадный?

— Ты не можешь вынести мысли о том, что я буду счастлив без тебя, — замечает L, отпихивая его от себя ногой, словно надоедливое домашнее животное. Он валяется на спине, подставляя мокрые волосы потоку прохладного кондиционированного воздуха. После секса он всегда выглядит моложе, более здоровым — кожа розовая, раздражённая, словно после лёгких химических ожогов. L повторяет неумолимо, с механической расстановкой до тех пор, пока кровавые отпечатки букв не впечатываются в крышку черепной коробки Бейонда:

— Маленький трусливый подражала, который следует за мной по пятам, пытаясь изгадить всё, к чему я прикасаюсь, если я прикасаюсь не к _нему_, — L нежно гладит Бейонда по волосам. Он начал их отращивать, и теперь они почти такой же длины, как копна L.

Бейонд переворачивает L на живот и грубо всовывает в него пальцы, чувствуя, как он дрожит вокруг них, горячий, тугой и влажный. Бейонд никогда не был экспертом в отношениях между людьми, предпочитая заканчивать сексом или насилием все разговоры, которые ему не нравились — грязная перестановка тел в пространстве, помогающая избежать столкновения умов. Лёгкий побег. Может быть, L прав, и Бейонд действительно трус. Пусть так, но Бейонд смотрит на цифры L и думает, что очень скоро L встретит того, что окажется храбрее Бейонда. Он только надеется, что доживёт до минуты их величайшего столкновения.

***

В его сне L говорит на латыни. _Sinistra_. Что-то об учителях, которые избивают детей, чтобы те начали писать, как полагается. Бейонд это всё уже знает. В детстве костяшки левой руки L вечно были припухшими и красными от розог; перепачканными чернилами, и Бейонд целовал их, пока собственные губы и подбородок тоже не становились чёрными, будто L писал на нём, как на бумажном листе, — и шептал _L, L, L_, пока Бейонда не начинало тошнить. L смотрел на него, не мигая. Как бумага, Бейонд за него сгорит. Он такой не один.

В правой руке L держит маленькую статуэтку — кролика с фарфоровым сердцем, болтающимся на шерстяной нитке, соломенную куколку. Длинные крепкие гвозди, ещё сияющие от масла. У его ног стоит красная канистра с бензином.

L шепчет «Помоги мне стать великим».

***

Бейонд не верит в судьбу, дежа-вю, бога из машины или честные выборы в Палату общин — но он верит в призраков (вы помните, он одержим). Он верит в безграничное могущество тщательно составленных планов и в период полураспада расстояния между «должен» и «сделал». Он, как клещ, сворачивается в терпеливый шарик и тянет своё существование от точки отсчёта, когда планы идут не так, как должно, до следующей точки — когда всё становится правильным: вторым после L он стал заслуженно, пусть некоторые об этом и забывают, и Бейонд не напоминает им, пока не приходит его время — L приполз в Вифлеем, и ему нужна помощь, чтобы появиться на свет. След в след за ним, как всегда, идёт Бейонд, крепко сжимающий гвозди.

Своё настоящее имя он оставляет позади.


End file.
